Turtle is spelt CRISIS
by Doubledoublethiswriteristroubl
Summary: Harley and her team are back! So is Leo, returning from his trip to South America. A lot has changed since he has returned and he is determined to set it straight. Meanwhile in Shredder's absence a gang war has started all fighting for power and a new enemy named Bishop has stepped out of the shadows but even though he is hated the turtle's need him. Will he help them? Sequel!
1. Author's note

**Okay so I know the last thing you want is just an authors note after waiting for my sequel. Well your getting one anyways. **

**The sequel is here! I am really excited for you guys to continue on with Harley and all of my beloved OC's. **

**I am going to continue with the once a week update but this time I am only updating one chapter because I haven't prewritten as much as I did with Ninja is spelt T.U.R.T.L.E. As always I want to hear your feed back on this story and some of the other ones I have posted. I know the others are one shots but I am working on other stories and will hopefully get them up once I have finished this one.**

**I really appreciate your support and your love for my stories and their characters. I also appreciate you putting up with some of the weird things I have included. Thank you! **

**For those who didn't read Ninja is spelt T.U.R.T.L.E and ignored the description this is a SEQUEL. SO GO READ THE FIRST STORY BEFORE THIS ONE!**

**Now here is the first chapter of the sequel titled Turtle is spelt C.R.I.S.I.S.**


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**I don't own TMNT!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

The sky turned a bright orange as the sun lifted itself up. The ocean breeze blew past me raising goose bumps on my arms. The moss was soft and the mud underneath it sunk under my feet. I walked out of the line of trees and onto the rocky edge of the cliff. Looking down I saw the calm water churning below me, sparkling under the sunrise. I turned to face the beautiful rain forest. The trees towered over me with their full canopies and vines. Large leaves and ferns filled the spaces between the trunks hiding whatever lived there. I never grew tired of seeing the same thing, not after two years. Unsheathing my katana I stuck them in the ground in front of me. They were dirty from not being cleaned but I had run out of steel polisher. I took a deep breath before flipping off the cliff and diving into the clear water.

The warmth enveloped me like a blanket and I relished in it before kicking for the surface. Taking a few deep breaths of the tropical air I swam for the shore. I climbed onto the edge and dripped water on the sand. I sat down on the soft grains and started to meditate. I didn't worry about my katana; nobody came to this part of the jungle. Closing my eyes I let my mind clear and breathed in the salty air. All of a sudden the environment around me disappeared. The swells of the ocean were gone, the sounds of the forest faded, even the sea breeze no longer existed. I took comfort in the emptiness, the silence.

"Leo!" someone sobbed. I had heard that voice before. "Leo come back! We need you!"

_Harley? Harley where are you? _The voice didn't come back. Guilt settled like a rock in my stomach. Opening my eyes I looked wildly around. Breath coming in gasps and covered in sweat I crawled to the water of the ocean. I splashed some on my face and ignored the sting of the salt. Looking around I realized the sun had started to set. I hiked up the slope to retrieve my katana and ran through the jungle, swinging through the trees with a practiced ease. Making it to the edge I peered out. The sun had gone down and the stars were blocked out by the bright lights of the airport.

I moved quickly over the fence and across the runways. I made it to the building and slipped inside the employee only door. Sticking to the shadows I found the flight board. Dropping down from the ceiling I quickly looked the board over. Flights were heading all over, most cargo planes. I found a passenger jet going to New York. Voices echoed behind me and I jumped back onto the ceiling. Moving back to the exit I snuck through the loading docks taking note of each plane number. I found the one to New York and quietly entered the pet cargo area. Closing the door I leaned against the plastic wall and let out a sigh. Twenty minutes later the plane moved to the runway and took off. I couldn't help but feel anxious about getting back to New York. Back home.

**Harley's POV**

_Harley,_

_I know I left without saying good bye and I will probably regret it later but I couldn't stay after what I almost did. I just felt so guilty over not being able to protect you. I need to go and get rid of this guilt, be me again. I won't be gone long I promise. Please forgive me for leaving like this. This won't be the last time I talk to you while I'm gone. I will write again soon. I love you Harley, don't forget that._

_- Leo_

I sat on the edge of an abandoned building. This was base for our surveillance of the Purple Dragons. My legs rested against the cool concrete. I stared bitterly at the page in my hand. I had reread this letter so many times I lost count. I had lost count of a lot of things after Leo left. How many times I cried myself to sleep, this letter clutched to my chest. How many times I hoped today would be the day Leo came home, imagined him walking through the lair door. How many times I had gone into a blind rage and had to run far away. I eventually stopped feeling because feeling was too painful.

My other hand dragged a match across the rooftop. Holding the flaming stick close to the corner of the letter I glared at the blue ink. Hateful thoughts filled my head but as I brought the match closer they were replaced with happy memories. When I first met Leo, cleaning up the sushi, our first face off, our first kiss. Pain exploded in my fingers and I dropped the match before sucking on my burnt fingers. I cursed and folded the letter back up before putting it in my belt. No matter what I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. Footsteps echoed across the rooftop. I spun around and faced Donnie. He gave me a determined look.

"We're ready," he said.

* * *

**Chapter 1 of the sequel can you believe it?! You may be mad that it took a while but in my defence I had to plan it out and pre write it before posting. Please tell me what you thought and I will update next Sunday! Not so late though I promise! I also promise the next chapter will be longer. I just had to leave a cliffhanger! **


	3. Chapter 2: Mission 1

**Here is chapter 2! I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

I nodded and stood from my spot on the roof. Following Donnie to street level I blew on my hurt fingers before letting the thought drop from my mind. Once outside we met up with Raphael, Jade, and April. She was an old friend of the guys that we were introduced to after Leo left. She leaned up against the Battle Shell. Raph twirled one of his sai in boredom while his other arm was around Jade's waist. I stood in front of them all and looked at our target. It was a large warehouse; the lights were on inside and there was a steady stream of people entering it. Turning back to the four in front of me I spoke.

"Alright we suspect that warehouse is cargo storage for the PD's. There have been regular visits by Hunn and some of his top men. This mission is recon only," I gave Raph and Jade a pointed look. "We want to know what the cargo is, how much they have managed to get a hold of, and who their giving it to. April you'll be-"

"Continuing surveillance and providing you with information from the streets," she finished for me smirking. I gave her a curt nod and small smile before turning to the rest.

"Alright you're with me and I mean it when I say recon only," I said to Raph and Jade. Jade rolled her eyes.

"We got it lets go already," she muttered.

I smirked at her before turning to Donnie. He adjusted the bag around his shoulder and nodded at me. I turned into the alley between the two buildings and climbed the fire escape. Once on the roofs we all moved across them heading towards the warehouse. It was much larger than any of the other buildings and was the only one not abandoned. I reached the ledge of the last empty building and held up a fist stopping the others. Looking to the streets below I counted two guards patrolling. They would scan the roofs every few minutes. I didn't blame them; we had been messing with their plans for a while.

I pulled out two shuriken waiting for the right moment and raised my arm to throw them. Two shuriken flew past me and took out the guards. I put away mine and glared at Jade behind me. She smirked and jumped onto the roof of the warehouse with Raph at her heels. I rolled my eyes and followed. We crept across the graveled roof avoiding exhaust vents and fans. A triangle of windows rose up in the middle. Raph picked the lock and lifted the large pane of glass up. Peering in I caught a glimpse of the large space and made sure there was no security before climbing in and settling on a ledge. The others followed and we scanned the area while waiting for the meeting to start.

The inside of the warehouse was full of wooden crates of all sizes. Many people filed in and filled the spaces between the boxes. Squinting I searched for any sign of Hunn though I was sure he wasn't here yet. I glanced at my teammates. Jade and Raph looked like they were counting how many were there and Donnie had some high tech binoculars out and was scanning the crowd. He lowered the binoculars from his eyes and handed them to me.

"There all Purple Dragons," he said. I raised them to my eyes and looked at the crowd.

"So if this isn't a sell it must be-"

"A weapons distribution," Jade finished for me.

I nodded and handed the binoculars to Jade. She took a look before passing them to Raph. We waited and watched the churning crowd below us. A couple fights broke out but were easily resolved. I frowned, if they got along that wasn't good for us. The crowd suddenly became silent and my eyes narrowed. It was time. The whine of an engine filled the room. The crowd started to cheer and shout as a forklift came into view. Taking the binoculars back I raised them to my eyes and spotted Hunn hanging off the side of the small vehicle. It drove him to a large crate in the middle of the room and he stepped onto it addressing the crowd with wide arms. The cheering became louder but Hunn motioned for silence.

"My brothers and sisters, I welcome you with open arms to what could be, a family reunion. The dragons have become the strongest gang in the city of New York," the crowd started to cheer again. When it was silent he continued. "Because of this new strength we have procured greater weapons," He pried open the box next to him and pulled out a large gun. "Who wants to see a demonstration?"

The crowd yelled its approval and Hunn smirked. Two Purple Dragons grabbed one guy from the crowd and dragged him onto the makeshift stage. The guy was skinny with a messy head of blonde hair. His eyes darted restlessly around the room and he scratched his arms. He was probably a drug user. I saw Raph tense and move to jump down. My arm flew out across Donnie and stopped him. He glared at me and I shook my head giving him a hard look. When I was sure he wouldn't move I looked back down at the dragons. The skinny guy stood at one end of the crate and Hunn at the other with the gun raised. He took aim and squeezed the trigger. A beam of orange light flew out of the gun and hit the skinny guy in the chest. He flew back through the crate behind him where he lay not moving. The crowd roared with approval as they all swarmed to the front. Hunn lowered the weapon and smirked at everyone before him. Someone stepped onto the crate and took the gun Hunn handed him before pushing a wooden crate forward. Hunn grabbed and crowbar and held it in the air.

"Who wants one?" he yelled.

Everyone started climbing onto the large crate and standing in line for one of the guns. Hunn opened the crate and started to hand them out. I looked through the binoculars and tried to get a better view of the weapons. A dark shape passed by the lenses. Pulling the binoculars away I looked to my right and then down. Jade and Raph were hiding behind a couple crates. I growled in frustration before handing the binoculars to Donnie. He put them away and didn't take his eyes off me. I kept still and watched Raph and Jade walk out from behind the crates with their weapons out.

"Freeze dirt bags!" Jade shouted. Everyone in the room stopped and turned to them. Hunn's smirk grew and he handed another dragon a gun.

"I think not. Get them," he ordered.

The dragons gathered around the crate ran at Jade and Raph. Some with the guns and the others pulled out personal weapons like chains and bats. I sighed exasperatedly and jumped down onto a crate. Donnie followed me and we pulled out our weapons. Dragons were climbing onto the crate and we stood shell to shell with our staffs raised. The first dragon ran at me with a bat and I easily swept out his feet and threw him off. A second came at me with a pipe. Our weapons were locked together when I felt a tug on one side of my staff. Looking up I noticed a dragon had wrapped his chain around my bow. They pulled harder trying to wrench it from my grasp. I smirked and used my foot to nock the pipe out of my opponent's hands and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards into the row of dragons climbing the crates. Tightening my grip on my staff I glanced behind me at Donnie. He was keeping up but I could easily tell there were too many for us. I pulled on my staff and started to turn.

"Duck!" I yelled at Donnie.

He looked at me before pushing whoever he was fighting backwards and crouching. I grunted with the effort but managed to pull the dragon with the chain off his feet and around into the ones Donnie was fighting. Unwrapping the chain from around my bow I helped Donnie up and searched for Jade and Raph.

"Over there!" Donnie yelled.

I followed his finger to the stage. Jade and Raph were trying to fight off the throng of dragons but were struggling. A couple climbed up behind them but they didn't notice. I ran across the stacks of crates and landed behind them on the stage. The end of my staff connected with one of the dragon's jaws, the other end sank itself into another's stomach. Both staggered and fell back off the crate.

"Hey Harley now would be a good time for you to get angry!" Jade yelled. My eyes narrowed as I kicked another dragon off the crate.

"Its not a button I can push Jade! I can't control it!" I yelled back.

Twisting my bow in one of their shirts I swung them around into the crowd knocking most of them over. I lit up with an idea. Running to Donnie I rummaged through his bag and produced a few smoke bombs. I moved in front of everyone and threw the bombs in front of the crowd. They exploded spreading the thick smoke through the room. Putting my bow on my back I pushed the three behind me to the back door.

"Move!" I yelled.

We ran for the door weaving between the stacks of crates. The smoke started to clear and I heard the angry yells of the dragons as they came after us. Donnie reached the door first and pushed it open. We sprinted through it and moved down the street. I stayed behind everyone to fight if I needed too. Turning a corner I spied the Battle Shell at the end of the street and sighed in relief. April gave us shocked looks as we piled inside breathing hard.

"Drive!" I called.

The engine started and the tires squealed as we made a U-turn and barreled down the street. I sat in the back with Jade and Raph breathing hard. Donnie sat in the front and updated April on what happened. Leaning my head back I closed my eyes and waited for the adrenaline to leave my system.

"Harley?" Jade said quietly. I shook my head angrily without opening my eyes.

"Don't," I replied icily.

We reached the warehouse and I let a small smile touch my features. The lair had become a place of refuge for me. I climbed out of the back and followed everyone to the elevator. Some aliens made it as the boys explained it. It sank below street level and into the sewers. The doors slid open and Donnie and I rushed over to his lab. We walked inside and my smile grew as I took in my sister. She lay on one of the cots and was covered in many layers of blankets. Pillows propped up her head and a small table sat beside the cot. Kayla looked pale but dark circles surrounded her eyes.

Donnie moved to her side and started to check her vitals and medications. She put down the book she was reading and smiled up at him. He finished and looked down. His face lit up with a smile full of love and adoration. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. I looked away out of respect but jealousy flared in the pit of my stomach. My eyes fell on the incubator and I walked over. Inside was an egg, it was about the size of an ostrich egg and was a blue/green colour. I pulled my gaze away from the egg and looked at its vitals. We had to make sure it was at the right temperature so the baby wouldn't die.

"Harley," I turned at the sound of my sister's weak voice. She gave me a lopsided smile that I returned before walking over and sitting on the cot. Donnie smiled and left the lab.

* * *

**Well I had to stop somewhere. Tell me what you think! Also I saw Iron Man 3 this weekend and it was amazing! Go see it! Anyways R&R! I'll see you next week!**


	4. Chapter 3: Back to civilization

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

"Hey," I greeted gently.

"How did the mission go?" she asked. I looked down and forced a smile.

"Great. We got some more information on the PD's," I lied. Kayla grabbed my hand making me look up.

"You're lying," she said. Even when she was sick she had that stubborn fire in her eyes. I sighed.

"Jade and Raph blew our cover," I told her. Her eyes narrowed a little and I continued. "I feel like they just want me as leader so they can go against me,"

"I'll talk to her," Kayla said. I shook my head.

"I don't want you to strain too much over my problems," I told her.

"Harley I want to help! I feel so useless just lying here and-" she was cut off by a coughing fit.

I held tightly to her hand and waited for her to stop. It was all we could do lately. I felt so useless seeing her this way. My eyes stung with the threat of tears. She stopped coughing and sneezed a couple times. I let go of her hand to give her a tissue. She blew into it and when she opened her eyes they were full of tears.

"I hate being this way. Constantly making you all worry," she hiccupped.

I pulled her against me and she cried into my shoulder. Footsteps echoed from outside and I turned my head to see Donnie walk in. His face creased with worry. I smiled reassuringly at him while I rubbed Kayla's shell. He hesitated but nodded at me and turned to leave. The sound of the lair door opening startled all of us. Kayla sat up and rubbed the tears from her eyes and I saw Donnie tense. Confused I stood up and looked over his shoulder at what had made him so anxious

**Leo's POV**

It was a quick trip from the airport to the city. I ran across the familiar rooftops of various apartments and businesses. As I passed by memories popped up making me smile. All of the missions and training runs I led my brothers on. How Mikey would always find some way to irritate Raph. How Raph was always eager for a fight and Donnie bringing his bag of tricks to help out. A cool breeze raised goose bumps on my arms. It must be fall.

I stopped on a graveled roof and looked around. The air was less hazy and dirty and some old buildings had been torn down or renovated to look like new. I changed my course and headed west. I wanted to know what has happened to Shredder's building. The sound of my feet hitting concrete or gravel made me smile as I raced through the city. A high pitched scream filled the air making me stop in my tracks. Jumping to the building next to me I looked over the edge and into the alley.

A woman looking to be in her late twenties was surrounded by four purple dragons. Her back was against the wall and she held her purse in front of her chest like a shield. Even the purple dragons had changed. They were all wearing expensive looking jackets with their logo on the arm and had a firearm of some sort. I dropped down into the shadows of the alley and watched them intently.

"Just hand it ova already!" the middle dragon asked.

The woman clutched her purse tighter to her chest and glared at him. He raised his gun in response and smirked as her face contorted in fear. I raised my hands and gripped the familiar handles of my katana. The dragon cocked the gun and aimed it at the woman's forehead. Tears leaked out of her eyes and she shakily handed the dragon her purse. I narrowed my eyes and jumped towards them kicking the first in the shoulder. He sailed into the wall and slid down unconscious. The other two aimed their guns at me and I threw two shuriken. They cut the guns in half making the dragon's eyes widen in fear. I ran forward and kicked the purse out of their hands. It sailed high into the air. Moving in between them I jumped and performed a split kick knocking them both out. The purse fell and I caught the strap on my katana before taking it in my hands and sheathing my blades. Turning to the scared woman who hadn't moved an inch I offered her the purse.

"Here you go," I said. The woman ran forward and ripped it from my grasp.

"Stay away from me you freak!" she yelled and ran out of the alley.

I sighed and started to climb the fire escape to my left. At least their attitudes toward us hadn't changed either. Once again running on the rooftops I searched for the remains of Shredder's building. When I reached the site my eyes widened. I checked the address again and made sure I was in the right place. The land that used to hold Shredder's fortress of solitude was now a large green space covered in trees. Making sure no one could see me I dropped down into the cover of the evergreens and deciduous plants. It was unnervingly calm here. There was no path or park or even a bench. Just trees and grass with small mushrooms poking through the green. Looking around at this made me anxious about how much everyone at home had changed.

I felt I had procrastinated enough and climbed to the roofs again. I made it to a really familiar alley and jumped down. I couldn't count how many times we had used this manhole to access the surface. The cover slid noisily across the ground and revealed the entrance to the sewers. Making sure nobody saw I climbed down and moved the cover back into place after me. The sewers hadn't changed much since I left. They may have aged a little more and different pieces of garbage floated through the waters but it felt the same. I walked the same path back to the lair and couldn't help the huge smile as I saw the hidden entrance. Inputting the code the door opened and I let out a sigh of relief. The lair looked the same as I had left it. I was excited to see my family. I even missed Mikey's bone crushing hugs and Raph's tough guy attitude. Taking a deep breath I walked through the doorway and into the openness of my home.

* * *

**Oh my gosh Leo's home! Guess what the next chapters about? R&R**


	5. Chapter 4: You weren't there

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

"L-Leo?" a small voice asked.

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw Donnie standing in the doorway of his lab. My smile grew as I took in his form but faltered as I really looked at him. He seemed more muscled but his shoulders were slumped in defeat. His face was drawn tight with exhaustion and large bags showed under his mask. A low growling sounded from behind him and Donnie straightened before turning around a blocking my view of the inside. Confused I walked over and heard him muttering quietly to someone.

"Calm down. You can't lose your control here. Please Harley just calm down!" he pleaded. My heart skipped.

"Harley?" I asked. Donnie tensed and turned to face me again.

"Um I don't think now would be a good time to-"

He was cut off as someone pushed him aside and strode out of the lab. My eyes widened as I took Harley in. She was leaner than before and looked a little like Raph. Scars covered the skin on her arms and legs and small bruises were placed here and there. Her bow was on her back as usual and her mask was a little more ragged. I sucked in a breath when I noticed she was standing stock still glaring red eyes at me. Even though she was really angry I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. I took a step forward and reached for her but she backed away and gave me a lingering look before running out of the lair with inhuman (or mutant) speed. I let my arm fall back to my side, eyes wide with disbelief. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I saw Donnie giving me a sympathetic look before I was pulled into a hug.

"I missed you bro," he said. I pushed away my shock and hugged him back.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" I responded. Donnie pulled away and shook his head, his expression grave.

"You have no idea," he said. My brows contracted in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Donnie opened his mouth but a horrible sound filled the lair then. It was like someone was coughing and choking at the same time. Donnie tensed again and his face twisted with worry. Before I could ask he rushed inside his lab and shut the door. I was once again left with the shock of what had happened. Donnie's words bounced around my head as I stared at the closed lab door. Shaking myself out of my trance I turned and decided to look for one of my other two brothers. Maybe they could shed some light on what Donnie meant.

I walked through the empty lair and looked for any signs of life. Heaving a frustrated sigh I marched into the kitchen to get myself some tea. I entered the kitchen and stopped in my tracks. Master Splinter sat at the table with tea in his hands. His eyes were wide with shock. He slowly stood without blinking like I would disappear the moment he did. I offered him a small smile and he stood frozen. Then the mug slipped from his grasp, I lunged forward and caught it but was suffocated in a furry embrace. I gently placed the mug on the floor and wrapped my arms around my father.

"My son, you have come home," he whispered.

My throat closed up with emotion and I nodded against his shoulder. I had missed my master, my father. He tightened his embrace, choking me a little, and murmured things I couldn't hear. We stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other's presence. When we let go Master Splinter picked up his cup and started making more tea. I sat at the table and waited patiently watching him moving around the kitchen. His movements were slower and shakier than they had been. My stomach tightened at the thought of the great Splinter succumbing to old age. He turned and approached the table with two large steaming mugs of tea. The aroma filled the room and wafted by my nose making my mouth water. We sat and sipped from the china in silence.

"My son, you were gone so long, tell me where did you venture?" Master Splinter finally asked.

"South America, a jungle in Brazil near a small town," I replied. Master Splinter nodded and took another sip.

"You kept up with your training?" he asked. I chuckled inwardly.

"Everyday sensei," I told him. "Master it seems like nothing has changed, but I can tell it has. What has happened?" I asked. Splinter stared into his mug, thinking.

"I do not think I am the right person to ask," he finally answered. "But I can tell you have also changed. Matured more. Tell me this my son; did you find what you were looking for?"

This question caught me off guard. I hadn't really thought about it. I had told everyone that I left to gain control of my guilt but I don't think that is the truth. There was something else that was pushing me to leave. It was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that I couldn't name. I looked into my now empty mug hoping it would somehow provide me with an answer. I finally looked up at my master.

"I found that I was ready to come home," I said. He nodded but his eyes told me there was something more, and I would figure it out later. He took another drink and looked me in the eyes.

"I think you should speak with Harley. She was most affected by your sudden departure," he said.

Guilt settled in my stomach as I pictured her face. Even though her eyes had turned red I could feel the sadness that emanated from her. Looking up at the old rat I nodded and set down my mug. Standing up I took a deep breath before leaving the kitchen and walking to the front door. When I passed by Donnie's lab I paused. The horrible coughing had stopped and I barely heard Donnie over the heart wrenching sobs that echoed from inside.

"It's alright baby. I know it hurts. I'm right here,"

I turned and jogged out of the lair. It was painful to hear Donnie sound that helpless and sad. It was all very confusing. So much had changed and I still didn't know what. I walked down the sewer passages and climbed out of a manhole cover. Even though we were apart for two years I had a pretty good idea where Harley was.

**Harley's POV**

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care where I ended up. The picture of Leo's surprised face made me angrier and the tears fell faster. He looked almost the same. Sure he was more muscled and older but he still had the same curve in his shell and the same roundness to his face that made him look serious and childish at the same time. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts. My vision grew blurry with the tears and I felt my foot connect with something. I flew a few feet before hitting the ground thanks to my speed. Pain shot through my knees and fore arms as I landed. Sitting up I checked my wounds. Scraped knees and shallow cuts decorated my arms. Sighing I looked around at my surroundings and froze. It was the forest we used to live in. The tree houses wouldn't be too far from here. We hadn't been here since Leo left. I stood and hesitated before walking in their direction.

I grabbed the vine and pulled down. Almost immediately it pulled back and I was lifted into the canopy. I reached the top and climbed onto the wooden platform. Looking around I took in the beautiful scenery. Every building in the city was lit up creating patterns of colours. The few stars you could see twinkled against a black sky. I felt my legs start to tremble and sat down hugging my knees to my chest. I took out Leo's letter and stared at it. _I love you Harley, don't forget that. _Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks making me swipe at my eyes angrily. The creak of a wooden board made me stand and spin around. Leo stood at the edge staring at his feet. My vision started to turn red but I took deep breaths to calm myself. I waited for him to say something but he stayed quiet for a few minutes. He finally looked up with a nervous face.

"We should talk," he said. I felt my blood boil.

"No we don't," I seethed. He flinched and looked at me with a shocked expression. "We didn't talk before you decided to leave on some wilderness sabbatical! Did you even think how it would affect your family? Mikey wouldn't smile for days! Master Splinter cancelled so many training sessions I lost count! They all just sat around and waited for your next letter. It was the only thing that didn't make everyone depressed. Your brothers fell apart without their leader and I had to step in and take care of everything! Do you know how hard it is to lead a team that is falling apart at the seams?" Leo looked like he was going to answer but I cut him off.

"Then you stopped writing. You didn't let us know you were, they just stopped coming! Everyone thought you were dead! All except for me and Splinter! It has been two years Leo! You said you wouldn't be gone long but then you just left us behind! Do you know how many nights I cried? Do you know how close I was to absolutely loosing it? I didn't speak for months! Of course you don't know though because you weren't there!" I yelled. I felt the tears streaking down my face at an alarming pace and my whole body was shaking. "You weren't there," I whispered.

The letter fell from my hand but I ignored it. I kept my gaze locked on Leo. He looked so guilty I almost forgave him. I wanted to. It was hard hating the person you loved but I just couldn't forgive him. Not after all he had done, and not after all he wasn't there for. He took a small step forward but I glared and shook my head. I looked at him for a little longer before pushing past him to the vine. I grabbed onto it and was about to jump when I turned around and found him facing me with a sad look on his face.

"Don't think for a second that I will forgive you so easily. Not after all that has happened," I said before jumping and disappearing into the foliage.

* * *

**This is getting so intense! I hoped you like it! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5: When you were gone

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I stood stock still and stared at where Harley had disappeared. The guilt grew into a large mass in my stomach. I felt like I was going to puke. I sat down on the ledge and stared unblinkingly at the cityscape. A cold breeze blew behind me and I felt something brush past my hand before fluttering off the edge. I gripped the wood and leapt off to grab the piece of paper. Hauling myself back onto the platform I looked at the folded paper and recognized it instantly. It was wrinkly and had been unfolded and refolded many times. The blue ink stood out against the page and I read it over. Tears sprang into my eyes as I reread the words I had believed when I had left. I thought I was protecting Harley by leaving but I had just caused bigger problems. Why had I left? The same thought started to bug me but I couldn't bring it forward. It was like it danced just out of my reach in the shadows. I let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the letter again before folding it up and putting it in my belt.

It was early morning by the time I made it back through the lair door. My eyelids sagged with exhaustion and all I wanted to do was go to bed. It had been a while since I had slept in an actual bed and I looked forward to it. I crossed the lair to the stairs leading to the upper floor when I heard the elevator doors open and flinched before turning to see who it was. Raphael and Jade stood frozen with wide eyes. I offered them a halfhearted wave and saw Raph shake his head in disbelief. Then he strode over and looked me up and down like he thought I was a dream.

"L-Leo?" he asked.

"Uh yea. I'm back," I replied weakly. Raph shook his head again.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked. Jade walked over and pinched his arm making him jump and rub his bicep.

"Nope," she replied earning a glare from my hotheaded brother but it was mixed with amusement and love. I wonder if Jade could ever get him truly angry. She turned and leveled a glare at me making me flinch again.

"What made you come back?" she asked. I looked at my feet.

"I just felt ready to come home," I replied. Jade's gaze softened surprising me.

"Well you were good to come back," she said. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A lot of things have changed. Things have…happened," Raph explained. I looked into his eyes my brow furrowing more.

"Like what?" I asked. Jade shifted and started to rub her arm.

"Well. I don't really know how to say this but Harley isn't the-"

"I know. I've…spoken to her," I said. Jade looked surprised.

"She talked? To you?" she asked.

"More like yelled at me but in a sense I know what's changed with her," I didn't want to say that she hated me out loud. It hurt too much. I became aware of the letter brushing against my leg.

"Did she tell you about anything?" Jade asked. I shook my head.  
"Not really," I replied. Jade looked uneasily at me again.

"What's happened while I was gone? Nobody will tell me," I asked. Jade and Raph exchanged a look before Raph turned to me.

"We shouldn't talk here. Some subjects are…sensitive," he said glancing at the lab.

I nodded and Jade and Raph turned back to the elevator. I followed behind at a distance. Raph reached over and grabbed Jade's hand. My eyebrows rose in disbelief. Raph would normally hate public displays of affection like this. I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face. Maybe a girlfriend is good for him to help calm him down. We piled into the elevator and rode our way to the surface. The ride was silent but I could feel the anxiousness flowing off of Jade and Raphael. It stopped at the top and we walked out into the familiar warehouse. The battle shell was parked in the middle and looked like it had when I left. The shell cycle was leaning on its stand by a wall looking shiny and new.

Raph and Jade led me to an area in the back corner. It was a fairly large room separated by drywall. Inside was nice and comfy. A queen sized bed was pushed to the far wall and a small seating area dominated most of the space. I took a seat in one of the grey fabric recliners. Jade and Raph sat next to each other on the red couch across from the black coffee table. I was impressed with the décor but I could tell Raph had nothing to do with any of it. Raph relaxed back into the couch but Jade leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. I sat straight and waited for them, all exhaustion forgotten.

**Jade's POV**

I stared at my hands clasped in front of me. I wasn't exactly sure how to word this. Leo's curiosity and excitement made me more anxious. So much had happened while he was gone I wasn't so sure where to start. I couldn't think of a good place to begin so I sighed and looked up at Leo. His eyes betrayed the many questions buzzing around his mind.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything," Leo replied. I frowned.

"You may not like what we are going to tell you," I warned. Leo nodded with a grim expression.

"I'm prepared for it. Don't spare my feelings," he told me. I nodded and sighed again.

"I'm not sure where to start," I confessed.

"Give me a timeline of what's happened since I left," he replied.

I crossed my legs and leaned back against the couch. Raph leaned against my shoulder and his heat made me feel better. The more I thought about it the more I realized that we were rarely without each other. It was only when Casey wanted a guys night or I was visiting Kayla. It seemed so against either of our natures to depend on someone else so much. I took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"Not much changed right after you left. Harley stopped talking for a while and everyone was depressed but we went on business as usual. Then the gang war started. Since Shredder is dead a bunch of groups have been lobbying for power. It looks like the Purple Dragons are reaching the top. We started running recon and tried to prevent what we could. We teamed up with your brothers but we didn't have a leader. Harley refused to join with us and you were gone. Missions fell apart and we were constantly fighting for our lives. It was Astrid who convinced Harley to lead the team. When she did it seemed like things were getting back to normal. We celebrated birthdays and had a great Christmas. Mikey proposed to Amber on Christmas day," I smiled at the memory. It was probably the only time we were all truly happy.

"We enrolled Astrid in school and continued her training. But she started to use it to fight with kids at school. We couldn't find out why she was suddenly so violent. One day she came home with another note from the principal and waved it around like a trophy. Harley lost it and they yelled at each other. Astrid told her that Hunn had come and asked her to join the Purple Dragons. She said she had agreed and left the lair. After that Harley became emotionless. A few weeks later Amber was injured badly on a mission. When she healed she left with Mikey. They said that they didn't want to be apart of this anymore," I saw Leo's face twist in sadness.

"Do you guys talk to them?" he asked. I shook my head sadly.

"No they didn't leave us with anything to contact them with and we don't know where they are. Later on Kayla and Donnie had an egg. We have monitored it and kept it in an incubator but it hasn't hatched yet. Kayla became sick after the egg and we thought it was an after effect of the 'pregnancy' but it's been eight months. We can't figure out what's wrong and its driving Donnie crazy. Harley sort of became her old self around those two. She is the only one who can calm Donnie down when he has a panic attack. We also recently met April and Casey and they help out occasionally on missions," I finished.

Raph chuckled beside me when I mentioned Casey. I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face as I thought about it. Looking over I could see Leo processing all we had told him. I stood up and stretched while looking pointedly at Raph. I was tired and reliving most of the memories had drained me further. Raphael stood up too and muttered something to Leo. He stood up and Raph led him outside. Yawning I walked to the back of the room and crawled into the bed. The mattress sank under my weight and pulled the covers over my body. My mind drifted to the first time we met April and Casey and I couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

**Alright so I know I dumped a lot of information on you but it just had to be explained all at once. Crazy stuff happened and crazy stuff is going to happen! Keep reading and tell me what you think! See you next week!**


	7. Chapter 6: meet and greet

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

_"Hey guys!" a female voice echoed through the lair. _

_ I stiffened and turned from the counter in the kitchen. My eyes narrowed as I silently crept towards the opening in the wall. Peering around the tan stone I spied two shapes at the entrance. They walked forward into the lair casually and my eyes widened a little in shock. They were human. One was a tall red head with a round face and green eyes. Her purple shirt reached her upper stomach and was matched with brown cargo pants held up with a belt. The other was an even taller and considerably more muscular man. His dark blue hair hung down to his shoulders and contrasted with his electric blue eyes. He wore a maroon muscle shirt with blue track pants and fighting gloves. I sized them both up and decided to go for the man first._

_ I reached down to pull out my sai and cursed when I couldn't find them. Cracking my knuckles I ran out of the kitchen and hit the man in the stomach with my shoulder. He fell and I was surprised by how hard his stomach was. The woman gasped and I blocked her punch with my forearm. She swung at me again and I blocked before she tried a roundhouse. I ducked and swept her remaining leg out from under her. She was good. I was about to pounce on her when familiar arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders in a full nelson. Twisting my head I looked into Raph's frantic face with confusion. _

_"What are you doing?" I hissed._

_"What does it look like I'm doing?" he shot back._

_ Once he was sure I wasn't going to fight anymore he unwrapped his arms from around me and moved to help the red head up. I waited impatiently as they gathered themselves. Raph walked back over to me giving me a glare but I wasn't paying attention. The two humans were looking at me apprehensively and I watched the man put a protective arm around the woman. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as I felt Raphael do the same. The guy stared at me with confusion as he flexed his muscles. I smirked, he showed to be more and more like Raphael with each thing he did. Raph cleared his throat and gestured to me._

_"Guys, this is Jade my, er, girlfriend," he muttered. I stiffened a little. This was the first time he had ever said it out loud. "Jade these are good friends of ours. April and Casey," he said. _

_ Turning back I saw that their postures had changed entirely. Casey had relaxed some and a wicked smile spread across his face as he stared Raph down. April on the other hand had a dazzling smile on and was bouncing excitedly. Before I could react she ran over and enveloped me in a hug while spinning us in circles. My eyes widened and I flailed my arms trying not to fall over. Raph shot me an apologetic look and an excited squealing filled my ears making me cringe. April pulled back from the hug and held me at arms length._

_"Oh my gosh I can't believe it! Truthfully I didn't think the guys would find anyone but here you are! And a mutant like them no less!" she gushed. _

_ I offered her a weak smile and she pulled me over to Raphael and Casey. Raph had his fists clenched as he glared up at Casey who was chuckling. I pulled my wrist from April's grip and stood beside Raph. My hand covered his fist and I gently pried it open. He seemed to calm down from my touch and entwined our fingers. I looked up at Casey whose eyes had taken on a mischievous glint._

_"So you are the lucky lady eh?" he asked me. I smirked._

_"More like he's the lucky man," I replied. Casey laughed again._

_"Well you have some moves. Not as good as me or Raph but still," he replied. April scowled up at him and I felt my hand clench a little._

_"And why is that? I beat Raphael the first time I fought him like with you," I said. Casey just laughed harder and turned to Raph._

_"You… lost… to a girl?" he asked between chuckles. My eyes narrowed and I pulled my hand from Raph's grip._

_"Oh so you don't think you can loose to a girl?" I asked. Casey nodded ignoring the warning looks from Raph. "Why don't we test that?" _

_"I wouldn't want to hurt you," he replied shaking his head._

_"Try me," I replied. Casey placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"Listen why don't we just-"_

_ I grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back. His eyes widened in surprise as he hit the floor. I stood over his head smirking in triumph. I worriedly glanced up at April but she just laughed at him. Something swept my legs out from under me and I tipped back onto my shell rocking slightly. Casey stood and gave me a coy smile. Rolling onto my shoulders I pushed myself up on my hands and my feet moved under his arms. Taking a deep breath I rolled forward and threw the large man across the room. Using the momentum from the throw I pushed off my hands and onto my feet. Casey stood and held up his fists. April stood in front of me and held up her hands to us._

_"Maybe you should decide this in a way that doesn't destroy the lair?" she suggested. Casey cracked his knuckles._

_"Alright, lets arm wrestle," he said. I smirked and followed him into the kitchen. We placed our elbows on the table and clasped hands._

_"Prepared to lose?" I said. Casey scoffed._

_"Just don't cry when your hand hits the table," he replied._

_ April called it and we pushed against each other. I wasn't surprised that we were pretty evenly matched. Raph sat beside me and watched intently and April left to say hi to the others. Casey pushed against my hand and grunted with the strength while I held it in place. I could see he was tiring out and waited patiently for my chance. He pulled back a little and before he could take the defensive I pushed back quickly. There was a satisfying bang as Casey's hand hit the table and I raised mine in the air. Casey stared at his hand in disbelief and I smirked while standing up._

_"Don't start crying now," I told him and left the kitchen laughing._

_ …_

The mattress behind me sank as someone lied down and let out a sigh. I giggled and rolled over meeting bright green eyes. Raph wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. He gently pressed his lips to my forehead and rested his chin on my head. We lay in peaceful silence for a few minutes.

"Do you think she will forgive him?" Raph asked. I sighed knowing whom he was talking about.

"Of course she will. She still loves him it will just take a while for her to trust him again," I replied.

"Lets hope she does before something else happens," he said. I let these words sink in as my eyes closed. Even though I didn't say it, I hoped she did too.

* * *

**Just a little memory to introduce April and Casey. Tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to the team

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I took the elevator back into the lair. All the information Jade had told me was almost too much. My shoulders sagged and I yawned heavily. I couldn't believe what has happened while I was gone. The doors opened and I stepped back into the lair. It was dark and silent making my skin crawl. I moved quickly to the upper floor and down the hallway to my room. I opened the door and froze. Someone was lying on my bed, they're breathing slow and even. I took a small step forward when they rolled over. Harley curled up under my blanket and twitched in her sleep. I sighed sadly before closing the door silently. I moved back down the hall to Raph's room and walked in before closing it behind me. My shell hit the wall and I dragged a hand down my face. Everyone had changed so much. Moving across the room I lied down in the hammock and stared at the ceiling. Tears threatened to fall and I rolled over and closed my eyes. Hopefully it would be easier soon.

…

I rose to consciousness and rolled over too tired to wake up yet. I slept restlessly and kept tossing and turning. My body ached and my mind was clouded over with fog. Sinking under I realized I didn't know what had woken me up. A soft knocking echoed around the room and Donnie's voice spoke through the door.

"Leo? You have to get up," he said.

I sighed and rolled over again keeping my eyes closed. My body felt like lead and wouldn't let me wake up, my mind agreed and I tried to fall back asleep. The hammock swayed gently under me as my breathing evened out. A muffled conversation reached me making my mouth fall into a frown. Now that I was pulled out of unconsciousness it was hard to go back.

"This is ridiculous!" someone hissed.

My interest was peeked but I tried to block out the voices and sleep. The jetlag kicked in and I closed my eyes. I was thankful for it and welcomed the warm arms of sleep. My face smoothed out and my mouth fell open a little as I breathed. A loud crack and the crash of a door being swung into the wall made my eyes open wide. I jerked to the side and the hammock slipped from under my form. The ground met my shell and I winced at the sound. Rocking back and forth a little I peeked up to yell at whoever was standing in the doorway but stopped dead. Harley stood silhouetted in the light of the bulb in the hall. She placed both hands on her hips and smirked menacingly down at me. Donnie was standing over her shoulder trying not to laugh.

"Oh good, your awake," she said. Donnie chuckled and Harley's smirk turned into a small smile. I shook my head and squinted my eyes against the light.

"Wha-?"

"Your living here, you're not sick, you're not old, you're not injured, you are helping us with missions. If you have a problem with that tell it to someone who cares. Debrief is in five," with that she turned and left.

I lay on my shell and blinked stupidly up at Donnie. I was shell shocked, for lack of a better word. It was normally me who did that. Donnie walked into the room with an amused smile on his face and offered me a hand. I took it and he helped me onto my feet before clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to the team big bro," he said and left chuckling to himself.

I stood still for a couple minutes just staring at where they both disappeared. I couldn't get over the small feeling of jealousy that flared in the pit of my stomach. Shaking my head I realized how much time had passed and raced around the room grabbing my things. I ran down the hall on one leg as I slipped a kneepad onto the other. Ignoring the stairs I flipped to the main floor and tied my headband around my head as I looked around. Realizing Harley hadn't told me where the debriefing was I wildly moved my head side to side.

"Alright lets start this," Harley's voice echoed from the kitchen.

I sighed in relief and jogged to the doorway. Walking into the kitchen I stopped as everyone turned and stared as I entered. Everyone was seated around the kitchen table but Kayla. Various dinners sat in front of each person. Did I really sleep this late? I guess my jetlag was worse than I thought. Harley sat at the bottom of the table and glared at me as I walked in.

"How nice of you to finally join us," she said.

I muttered an apology before taking the empty seat next to Master Splinter at the head of the table. He placed a clawed hand on mine and pushed me his plate of pasta and bread. I tried to refuse it but he stopped me and encouraged me to eat.

"You are going to need it," he whispered. I offered him a smile of thanks and started to eat.

**Harley's POV**

"Well now that we are all here we can start," I said giving Leo a pointed look. "We have collected intel on a suspected weapons transport for the PD's,"

"Who collected the intel?" Jade asked. I tensed in a slightly defensive posture.

"I did," I said.

"Do we know how big the shipment is?" Donnie injected. I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"No," I replied.

"Do we know if it really is the PD's?" Jade asked again.

"No,"

"So let me get this straight, we are going to stop a so called weapons transport that we don't know the size and type of and we don't even know who the transport is for?" Raph said. I stood up and looked at the unsure expressions on everyone's faces.

"I understand there isn't a lot of information to go on but I am positive it's a weapons transport. Even if it isn't the Purple Dragons it would be important to prevent anymore weapons transfers into the city," I persuaded. I knew they were all skeptical, heck even I wasn't completely sure, but I didn't want to risk it.

"How did you get this intel?" Splinter's raspy voice travelled across the silent table. I focused my gaze on him.

"I was sitting on a roof playing with that old radio of Donnie's when it seemed to pick up a signal from somewhere," I started to explain.

"That's not a radio," Donnie interrupted. "It taps into radio and comm signals and relays the information through the speaker. You see there is a tiny receiver that is highly sensitive to-"

"Anyways," I said making Donnie fall silent and slouch a little in his seat. "I heard a conversation, it was full of static but I could hear a couple sentences. 'The shipment is tonight', 'we have the goods', 'stay under the radar we don't want the cops to show up', 'handle it with care! One wrong move and you'll set it off!'" I watched Splinter as he placed a hand under his chin and thought.

"I believe Harley is right. It would be wise to investigate this shipment and make sure it is not a threat," he said at last. I nodded and turned to the rest of the table.

"All right they are transporting by train around the outside of the city so here is what we are going to do," I said.

* * *

**Alright here we go! Another mission! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8: The transport

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

I landed quietly on the last rooftop and ran to the opposite edge. Kneeling down I scanned the immediate area. It was hard to see far through the darkness. I turned my head to Donnie who kneeled beside me. He handed me a pair of binoculars from his bag. I brought them up to my eyes and turned a dial on the side. The view through the lenses changed to a heat sensor. I swept my gaze around the railway yard.

"Do you see anything?" Leo asked from behind me.

I sighed and didn't respond. The left side of the yard was completely empty. I moved the binoculars to the right and caught sight of a few goons patrolling through the cars. They made small loops up and down the aisles. Looking further right the concentration of people grew. I made note that each of them had a weapon of some kind making me frown.

"What's out there Harley?" Leo asked again with a leader-like tone.

I turned and glared at him. He shut his mouth and returned to staring into the darkness. My gaze moved to Donnie who was surveying through his night vision goggles. He looked through the yard once more before turning to me. I had to keep the smile off my face; the goggles made him look funny.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"A couple guys patrolling near the buildings. They loop back and forth and there is another thing," he said. My brow creased with worry.

"What?"

"They are pretty heavily armed and their wearing uniforms of some kind," he said.

I brought the binoculars up to my eyes again and looked. I couldn't tell what they were wearing but their guns were a little less impressive than any of the gangs have been smuggling. My mouth dropped into a frown. Maybe we should abort the mission. I shook my head; no this might be another enemy. We have to see what is going on.

"Raph where are you?" Leo's voice doubled in and out of my earpiece.

"Uh underneath you guys waiting for the signal," Raph replied.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance but took a deep breath. Turning around I saw Leo standing with his shell to me one hand on the side of his head. I handed Donnie the binoculars and crawled to his other side to get access to his bag. Donnie gave me a perplexed look but I lifted a finger to my lips. Opening the bag I dug around through the various gadgets until I reached the materials. I produced a roll of duct tape and ripped off a large piece before returning it to the bag. Standing up I walked over to where Leo was still talking into the earpiece. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. When he saw me he closed his mouth and looked sheepishly at his feet. I placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head. His eyes widened in surprise and turned affectionate. Before he could say anything I slapped the tape over his mouth and made sure it stuck. His gaze changed to one of hurt but I spun around and placed a hand on my earpiece.

"Alright Raph are you and Jade in place?" I asked taking the binoculars back from Donnie.

"Yes and awaiting instructions," Raph's voice crackled through the comm. I brought the binoculars back to my eyes and looked around the yard.

"Alright Donnie says there are two armed guys patrolling near the building. Take them out and describe their uniforms to me," I explained.

"Uh why?" Raph replied. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Just do it," I said.

"Alright, alright don't get your shell in a twist," Jade said. I shook my head and kept watching through the binoculars. I hoped this wasn't going to be some new enemy. I don't think we can handle another.

**Leo's POV**

I watched Harley walk back to the ledge of the building. I closed my eyes and willed away the rejection. It would take a lot of work for Harley to forgive me. The two in front of me had the goggles back up to their eyes, gazes trained downwards to the ground below. Walking forward I peered over the edge. A couple of guys walked back and forth in front of the buildings. Shadows ran out and simultaneously knocked out the guards. The earpiece crackled a little and Raphael's voice came through.

"I don't know what kind of uniform this is but it seems official," he said.

"Isn't there a logo or something?" Harley asked.

"Yea on the hat. Says EPF," he replied. Harley turned to Donnie who shook his head.

"Alright well lets continue with the mission," she replied and leapt over the edge.

Donnie stood and turned back to me, a smile spread across his face. I had to try not to cringe. His bags had grown bigger if that was even possible and he still looked like he would break down any second. The smile brought a dull light to his eyes and for a second he looked like the old Donnie.

"You still have tape on your mouth," he said.

He turned and jumped over the edge as I crossed my eyes and saw the shiny tape. I growled and ripped it off but grabbed my cheek to try and stifle the sting. Running forward I jumped over the ledge after everyone else. When I landed on the road below the others were already in the train yard. I ran after them weaving through the different train cars. Reaching the edge of one of the cars I looked around and my brow creased. I couldn't see any of the others.

"Well, well, well look boys. A freak in a frog costume," I stiffened and turned around to face three guards with their guns pointed at me. My eyes narrowed and I raised my hands by my head.

"Turtle," I said calmly. The guys relaxed their aim and looked at me stupidly.

"What?" the guy in the middle asked. I smirked and reached farther back until I felt my katana handles.

"I'm a turtle,"

* * *

**Okay sorry to have it so short and cutting it off like that but I'm not getting a ton of writing done but don't worry! I will still update every week! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9: Nice to meet you

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

We moved methodically through the yard silently taking out guards as we travelled. When we reached the far right end I jumped onto the top of a train car and pulled out the binoculars from my belt. Raising them to my eyes I scanned the area. I took count of each of the guards and raised my eye ridges in disbelief, as the number grew to double digits. A vibration passed through the rusted metal underneath me. Someone kneeled a little behind me.

"Over there," I said turning and handing the binoculars to Donnie.

He took a look before nodding and I leapt onto the next train car. We moved silently over the tops of the train cars. As we passed by I threw darts at the guards, taking them out. I jumped onto a particularly wide car and looked down at the men patrolling back and forth. Leaning down I pulled out two darts and waited for them to walk back towards me when they stopped. Flattening myself against the roof of the car I watched as they listened to their radios. The sound was full of static and I tried to listen to what the person on the other side was saying. The guards put their radios away and headed further right. Standing up I signaled for the others to follow and continued after the guards. They weaved through the cars at a fast pace and were soon joined by the other guards. They marched at the same pace looking like clones with their similar uniforms and builds. Reaching the last car I held up and fist and stopped the others behind me. The uniforms marched on forward until they stopped in a large crowd. Behind them was a gleaming black train that looked like a subway train. Another uniform stood in front of the whole crowd with a scowl on his face.

"What are you waiting for? You know what to do!" he shouted.

The uniforms dispersed around the train and positioned themselves. My eyes narrowed, this would be harder then I thought.

**Leo's POV**

The guards gave me blank stares. The smirk fell from my face and I sighed before pulling my katana out. These guys were more stupid than I thought. Their eyes widened and they raised their weapons. With a quick strike I cut the barrels of their guns in half. Sheathing my katana I held up my hands and beckoned them forward. The one in the middle raised the rest of his gun like a club and ran at me. I kicked him in the stomach making him double over. Grabbing his wrists I swung him around into one of the others. They fell in a crumpled heap against one of the cars.

The last guard held his broken gun to his chest. We circled each other waiting for the other to make a move. The guard finally ran forward keeping his gun close to his chest. I stood still and waited for him. He moved to the right and I followed him only for him to move left and kick me in the shoulder. I staggered sideways and turned to see him try to club me with his gun. I ducked and weaved around his attacks trying to find an opening. Ducking under another swing at my head I noticed his wide stance. The gun came around again and I flipped backwards. The guard swung at my head again and I ducked and swept one of his legs out. The guard fell in the splits and dropped his gun. Kicking it away I pushed the guard backwards where he lay sprawled on the ground.

I climbed onto the roof of one of the cars and looked around the train yard. Bright lights illuminated the far right of the train yard. Shrugging my shoulders I moved towards the light, feeling like a moth. On my way I spied the guards lying on the ground, darts sticking out of their shoulders or necks. At least I was on the right track. I reached the last car and looked at the scene with mild surprise. The train was sleek and expensive. The guards were positioned around it with their guns ready.

I scanned the horizon and caught sight of four shadows jumping on the cars in a wide arc around the train. Following behind them I kept an eye on the guards. It was unnerving to me how much they looked like each other. Shaking my head I looked back ahead of me and the shadows had, once again, disappeared. I let out an exasperated sigh. Following the cars around I approached the expensive black train. Taking a deep breath I blew it out and focused on being silent and undetectable. Leaping lightly I landed silently on the roof of the train, careful not to slip on the shiny surface. I paused and when nothing happened let out a breath. A loud alarm sounded in my ears making me jump in surprise. Looking below I saw the guards running around and pointing to where I stood.

Growling I looked around the shiny surface and found a service hatch. I pulled it open and dropped down into a car. Looking around I noticed the wooden crates piled to the ceiling. They were short and long with an insignia printed on the top. An eagle was holding a triangle with a globe in the middle of a circle. The outside read _EPF Earth Protection Force. _Pulling out one of my katana I approached the nearest crate and pried off the lid. My mouth dropped at what was inside. Lined up four to a crate were black, egg shaped, metal cases. Reaching in I picked one up and the egg trembled before turning white. I dropped it in surprise before picking it up again and examining the outside. The metal was gone and the outside felt like flesh. I put the egg under my arm and walked towards the door between cars. The familiar clash of flesh on flesh rang through the metal and I narrowed my eyes. Securing the egg under my arm I pulled out my katana with the other and kicked the door open before jumping through.

**Harley's POV**

I lead the others across the train tops to the large train in the center. The bright lights surrounding the train shielded us from the guard's view. Smirking I jumped off of the last train car before the train. I was jerked backwards onto the train car. Looking behind me I saw Donnie release my bow. He reached into his bag and pulled out an old spray paint can. I was about to snap at him when he placed a finger over his lips. My mouth snapped shut and I watched him spray whatever was in the can over the surface of the train. Slowly a grid of red sensor beams appeared around the roof of the train. Turning to Donnie who was returning the can to his bag I whispered as quietly as I could.

"How did you know that was there?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't but if they went to this much trouble I though they would spare no expense," he whispered back.

"Well what now?" Jade asked from behind Donnie. My gaze swept the area.

"There," I pointed to an open door that guards were loading crates into.

"Are you crazy? There are a bunch of guards there!" Raph exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and dropped down in between the train cars. The others landed behind me and I took off back around the way we came. Once we reached the front of the train I watched the guards load more crates before walking off to get more. I motioned for the others to go and they ran past me and jumped into the car. As each turtle passed I took count. When Leo didn't follow the others I looked around the train car. He wasn't there. Panic started to rise in my chest. What if he had been captured?

"Harley! What are you doing? Come on!" Jade whisper-yelled from the car.

I shook my head and ran back to the others. Leo could take care of himself, I was sure of it. Once inside we ducked behind the crates as more guards appeared with crates. I looked around the car at the stacks of them. Each one was tall and thin with an insignia on the side. _EPF_ was within a large circle. Looking to the other side of the car I met Raph's gaze. He pointed to one of the crates and mouthed 'same logo'. I nodded and turned back to the guards standing outside the car.

"Is that everything?" one asked.

"Yes that was the last of the crates," the other replied.

"Alright well we better get ready to leave," the first one said.

He pulled the car door closed and locked it. The guard's voices were scarily similar. Standing up I walked up to the door that separated this car from the next. The handle turned smoothly and the door opened soundlessly. We walked through and into the next car. It looked like a larger version of Donnie's lab. The sides were lined with counters that were covered in notes and solutions in test tubes. Pushed into the far corner were glowing blue rings moving up and down. I moved closer and something inside growled in response. Stepping back I examined the rings more closely. Inside was what looked like a saber-toothed tiger, but it was standing on two legs and had long fur running down its back like hair.

"What is this place?" Jade asked.

"A laboratory. But I'm sure you have deduced that already," a male voice replied.

I whirled around and glared in the direction the voice came from. A man stepped out into the artificial light. He was tall and looked in his mid thirties. His dark hair was cut close to his head and his eyes were covered with glasses. He was tall and dressed like an office worker. A black jacket covered his white shirt and black tie and reached his ankles.

"Who are you?" I asked sternly.

"Well I don't think I've had the pleasure," he replied, his smirk growing. He held out a hand as if to shake mine. "My name is Bishop of the Earth Protection Force and you?"

* * *

**Yep! Even though Shredder is gone someone else will take his place in the turtle's list of enemies! Tell me what you thought! See you next week!**


	11. Chapter 10: The egg

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

"Bishop of the what?" Jade asked.

"The Earth Protection Force. A government funded organization to protect earth from aliens like my friend over there," he indicated the animal in the glowing cage who growled in response. "And keep the public ignorant," I tensed and my eyes narrowed in distrust.

"I'm Harley and this is my team Jade, Raphael, and Donatello," I indicated to each turtle in turn. Bishop nodded his head curtly and smirked.

"You are fascinating aren't you," he said. A shiver travelled down my spine. "You're not aliens right? So the question is, how is your existence possible?"

"We aren't aliens. We are mutants," I replied coldly. He became more interested and took a step towards me.

"Really? Why don't you and your friends donate yourselves to science? I would be happy to dissect and test you," he said. I pulled out my bow and felt everyone else do the same.

"Sorry not interested," I replied. His smirk grew into an evil smile.

"I don't think I gave you the choice," he hissed.

Jade growled from behind me and launched herself at him. He smirked and stepped to the side. As she sailed by he grabbed her wrists and swung her around into me. I fell back into Raphael and Donatello and we all hit the ground in a pile. I pushed Jade off of my stomach and stood up. Bishop adjusted his stance before beckoning me forward. I gripped my bow tighter and ran forward. Faking a blow to his head I swept the bottom at his ankles. He jumped over it and used the top to propel himself towards the others. I spun around and felt my eyes widen. Bishop was moving around the three turtles with almost inhuman grace and speed. He ducked to dodge Raph and Jade and their sais locked together. They tried to pull them apart but not before Bishop kicked Jade in the shell making her fall into Raph and they both landed on the floor. Donnie ran up behind him and used his bow to propel himself forward, foot first. Bishop spun around and grabbed his ankle before throwing him into the mounting pile of mutants.

I let out a short breath and separated my bow into my katana. Running forward I watched Bishop turn to me, hands ready to grab my wrists. I kept my katana close to my chest as I ran and at the last second I ducked and slid through his legs, knocking them from under him. Standing back up I turned and raised a forearm to block his blow. He threw punch after punch at an alarming rate. I could feel myself slowing down as I tried to keep up but he didn't relent. Silently I wished for a miracle. As if someone was watching from above the door behind Bishop burst open. Bishop stopped his attack and whirled around, I peered over his shoulder. Leo stood in the doorway with a katana in one hand and a translucent white egg in the other. Bishop stiffened and stepped towards him.

"Where did you get that?" he asked with barely masked anger. Leo looked down at the egg.

"I found it in one of your crates. Tell me what it is," Leo replied. Bishop smirked and chuckled lowly.

"And why should I tell you? You have already activated it, now there is nothing to stop it," he replied. I tensed.

"Stop it from doing what?" I asked. Bishop turned to me.

"You will just have to wait and find out," he replied.

I gritted my teeth and held my katana up. Bishop raised his fists in response and I sensed Donnie standing beside me. Leo held onto the egg carefully, like it would explode any second, and gripped his katana tighter. The train lurched, making us unsteady on our feet, and started to move. Bishop smirked before flipping behind us. I spun around to see Donnie's shell hit my plastron and knock me backwards. I flew into Leo knocking the egg from his grip and into the air.

"The thing!" he called.

The egg started to fall back to the floor. I reached out and caught it with one hand. A tingling started to spread through me as I brought it to my chest. All three of us sailed back through the door connecting the two train cars. A few seconds later Raphael and Jade flew into the crates behind us. Looking back to the door I saw Bishop grinning evilly. He bent down and placed something on the connector.

"I'm terribly sorry we couldn't have more time to, get acquainted," he said. "But time is money! Thank you all for the welcome party,"

The object on the connector exploded and I watched Bishop's form fade into the night along with his train. The tingling in my arm was really bothering me. It spread to my fingertips and my shoulder and grew to cover my whole body. I watched the translucent squishy egg grow harder and take on a blue/green colour. I had seen this colour before; it was the exact colour of Donnie's egg. Pain shot through my temple and I bent over closing my eyes. A spark of light behind my lids widened into a full picture. Leo opening the crate and touching the black metal egg, turning it white and translucent, me catching the egg in mid air and it turning the blue/green, and inside the egg a small shape took form. The shape was growing larger every second and taking shape. I squinted and recognized the shape, a turtle. It was a tiny turtle.

"Harley? Harley!" I could here Leo's voice. Opening my eyes I looked up into Leo's concerned eyes.

"I'm not sure what to think about these eggs," Donnie's voice sounded beside me and he reached for the egg that I held in my arms. "Here Harley I'll take it back to my lab and-"

"NO!" I pulled away from him and held onto it tighter. I met Donnie's shocked expression with a hard look.

"Okay let's just go back to the lair," he said cautiously.

I sighed and nodded before looking down at the egg. It was surrounded in spots. I counted 10 perfect dark circles. The others left the car but I could feel someone still there, waiting for me. Looking up I met Leo's curious gaze. Tears filled my eyes as I looked back at the egg. The little turtle in the egg happened because of Leo and I, and I would protect it with my life.

* * *

**There is another chapter done! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11: Help less

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

"Okay so you have your book?"

"Yes,"

"And the TV remote?"

"Yes,"

"And your pain killers?"

"Yes," I replied exasperatedly. Donnie sat on the edge of my bed with an uneasy expression. I rolled my eyes; this happened every time he left. Placing a gentle hand over his I met his gaze with a weak smile. "I'll be fine, stop worrying. Master Splinter is in his room if I need him," Donnie sighed.

"I know it's just I can't help this feeling that something will happen to you when I'm not here," he said.

His hand turned under mine and his fingers twisted through mine. I gave his a gentle squeeze, which he immediately returned. It crushed me to see him this way. He was a nervous wreck and though he tried to cover it up for me I could see it leaking through the cracks. Between us I wasn't sure who was more worried about the other. He sighed and stood letting our arms stretch the space between us. Walking toward me he brought our hands up and kissed the back of my hand before gently placing it beside me. My hand felt cold when he let go. I gave him an encouraging smile and watched him leave the lab. As soon as he was out of sight tears sprang into my eyes. It would never be easy to see him leave so painfully.

I lay still and listened to the front door open and close. The silence that filled the lair after was so thick you could touch it. I stared at the wall in front of me before my gaze travelled to the left. Sitting on the counter under a glass dome was my egg. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wanted nothing more that to hold it, to tell it that mommy was all right and daddy was just being silly. But that wasn't true. My train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I cleared my throat and lightly shook the thought from my mind.

"Come in," I called.

The door gently opened and Master Splinter entered carrying a tray of steaming mugs. I smiled what felt like the first genuine smile in a while. He returned my smile and placed the tray on one of the counters. I watched him pull Donnie's office chair beside me and return to the tray.

"How are you feeling?" he asked handing me one of the mugs. I inhaled the scent of pine needles and jasmine. Looking back up at him I raised an eye ridge.

"Are you sure you're going to get the answer you're looking for?" I replied. Splinter chuckled and sipped his tea. I did the same and took pleasure in the hot liquid running down my throat.

"I'm hoping you will give me the true answer, instead of the garbage you tell Donatello," he replied. I sighed and took a long swallow of tea, biding my time.

"I'm not sure how I feel," I finally said. "I wake up to pain and whenever I get too emotional it feels like I have whooping cough. I can't stand on my own and if I walk at all I can't breathe. Most of the time I can't keep down food and I can feel myself grow weaker and weaker. I can't feel my left leg and my right one is cold as ice but that isn't the worst part," I paused and took a sip of tea. Master Splinter did the same but was watching me intently. I was about to speak when a thought stopped me. Should I really tell him this? What good would it do? If anything he would just pity me; I shuddered at the thought. Taking a shaky breath I continued.

"The worst part is having to lie to Donnie constantly. To see his face as he tries desperately to not show me how this is affecting him. To have to put on a smile when I want to cry. I hate having to be catered to like I'm a child. I hate the looks of sadness and pity everyone around here gives me. I hate that I can't hold my egg or go near it. I hate the idea that I might not be there when it hatches or disappear during its life. Splinter I don't want my baby to grow up without a mother. I don't want Donnie to hurt anymore and I don't want to leave him. I-" I was interrupted by horrendous coughs.

They made my body shake and my throat felt raw. It was hard to breathe in between and I doubled up with a hand over my mouth. Splinter rose from his chair and rubbed circles into my shell. I finally gained control and the coughs were reduced to mild hiccups. I took shaky breaths and felt the hot tears rolling down my face. Pulling my hand away I blinked in surprise. Blood shone bright red against the green in my hand. Splinter helped me lean back and handed me my mug. I drained the rest of my tea and when I lowered my mug he was there to wipe the blood from my hand and my mouth. I wanted to thank him but I felt exhaustion set in. My body sank further into the mattress and my eyelids drooped.

"Rest,"

The word floated through my mind and my eyes finally closed. My hands were placed over my stomach and the thick blanket was placed up to my chin. I smiled and let my head roll to the side accepting sleep's warm embrace.

I cringed as the bright light passed through my eyelids. Bringing my hands out from under the blanket I rubbed my eyes before slowly opening them. The room was dark and I looked around for the source of the light. The room stayed dark. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes again. The light shone bright and my eyes snapped open. I sat up and waited in the dark. Finally the room was lit with a bright green glow. Leaning back I flicked on the light switch. The light came from the incubator on the counter.

"Master Splinter!" I called. There was no answer.

A loud crack filled the room. I watched intently and noticed there was a dark line running diagonally across the egg. My heart leapt ten feet in the air. It was hatching. I couldn't help the bright smile that spread across my face. The smile immediately fell and my eyes widened.

"Master Splinter!" I called again.

There was nothing, no running footsteps or call back. Another dark line appeared in the egg followed by another. Panic rose in my chest as the egg started to fall apart. I threw the layers of blankets to the floor and swung my legs over the side of my bed. Taking a deep breath I pushed off and let my feet rest on the floor. I stood unsteadily but didn't pay attention. Using my bed as a crutch I took slow, deliberate steps towards the incubator, ignoring how my breaths came in gasps. The room was filled with the cracks of the egg. When I reached the end of my bed I found the office chair. Using the back as a walker I continued my trek across the lab. A sharp wailing filled the room making me stop. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" I yelled.

I turned the office chair around and sat in it. Pulling myself along the counter I reached the incubator. Fumbling with the latch I finally opened and lifted the glass dome. Reaching in I found the source of the noise immediately. Wrapping my hands around it I pulled the object out and looked down. My breath caught in my throat. The turtle was the size of a human baby. Its small limbs were waving around in the air as it cried. I counted six fingers and four toes. Its plastron was a pale yellow and its face was a perfect circle. What surprised me the most was that her head was covered in bright white hair. Hesitantly I ran a gentle hand through its hair. The wails quieted and it opened its eyes. They were milky and I could barely tell where its irises were. Its limbs dropped to its body and it sniffed the air. I pulled the baby turtle close and nuzzled the side of its face with my own.

"Welcome to the world baby,"

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I loved writing this chapter! I am so excited. Tell me what you thought! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 12: Adira

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

We all piled into the Battle Shell exhausted from the fight. Donnie climbed into the front and started the engine. I glanced behind me at Harley who was staring at the egg. I offered her a hand to help her into the vehicle and to my complete surprise she took it without hesitation. Once inside she sat on the bench and placed the egg in her lap. I closed the back doors and sat across from her. Her eyes never left the blue/green surface and were soft in an almost loving expression. We turned out of the train yard and headed home. Raphael growled from beside me and he twirled his sais angrily.

"That sucked! How could we have been beaten by a nerd in glasses?"

"He worked for the government. It makes sense that he is trained to fight," Jade replied rolling her eyes.

"Yea but we still should have been able to take him!"

I rolled my eyes and tuned out their bickering. Donnie turned the radio on and the volume up to drown them out. I focused back on Harley. She hadn't moved but was still staring at the egg in her lap. I was starting to worry it was doing something to her. Reaching forward I gently placed a hand on top of the egg. Harley's head snapped up and I saw anger flash before recognition. We held each other's gazes over all of the noise. No one paid any attention to us. Then I felt something underneath my hand. I reluctantly looked down to the egg, now warm, under my hand. Something moved under my hand at a steady rhythm. My eyes widened as I realized it was a heartbeat; a small, fast heart beat. Harley's hand moved into my vision and covered mine making me jump a little.

"Do you feel it?" she asked softly. My eyes met hers and I was surprised by the gentleness I saw. I opened my mouth to reply when the radio turned off.

"We're here!" Donnie called.

Looking back into Harley's eyes I noticed the gentleness that was there before was gone. They had returned to their cold, angry state. I pulled my hand away quickly and leaned back into my seat looking anywhere but her. We pulled into the garage and Donnie turned off the engine. I quickly stood up and jumped out of the back. Raphael and Jade followed me out holding hands. Raphael stretched out his arms and pretended to yawn.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I am TIRED," he said and turned to Jade. "Care to join me?" She giggled and grabbed his hand before waving to Donnie and I. They left for their room and I shuddered.

"We should probably get out of here," Donnie said.

"Good idea," Harley replied from behind me. I jumped and turned around to meet her smirk. "Damn I knew I was a good ninja but if I can scare the great Leonardo I must be amazing,"

She walked past me to the elevator. I rolled my eyes and punched Donnie in the shoulder who was snickering. He followed me into the elevator rubbing his sore shoulder and pushed the button to take us to the lower floor. It was fairly silent when Harley cleared her throat.

"Donnie I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier-"

"No need. I understand," he said. Harley looked at him with wide eyes.

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course. You never come between a mother and her egg," he replied. Harley almost dropped the egg in her arms.

"WHAT?" she shouted. I cringed a little at her expression. Donnie retreated a little.

"Well even though I haven't examined the egg I can tell something happened when it touched you and it looks like my egg. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out,"

Harley looked like she was about to throttle him but her gaze travelled back to the egg in her hands. She sighed and turned back to the doors of the elevator. I looked at Donnie who stood a few feet further from Harley. The elevator doors opened and we all walked out into the lair. All I could think about was my bed in my room and a dreamy smile spread across my face. My serenity was broken by a hoarse call.

"Donnie!" It sounded tired and panicked.

Donnie and Harley looked at each other before Donnie ran for his lab. Harley turned around and shoved the egg into my arms before following him. My brow creased in worry and I walked towards the lab. When I reached it I stood inside the doorway and watched the flurry of arms and shells. Donnie was bending in front of a cupboard and shouting directions.

"Harley help Kayla back to bed,"

"But Donnie what about-" Kayla's sentence ended in a fit of coughs. Harley helped her back to the cot and gently took the baby.

"Donnie I see blood!" Harley called. Donnie cursed and searched more frantically through the cupboard. When he found what he was looking for he stood up and turned to Harley and Kayla.

"Get the baby out of here," he said. Harley nodded but Kayla reached out making her hesitate. Donnie moved to Kayla's side. "NOW!" he yelled.

Harley moved as fast as she could and pushed me out of the doorway before closing the metal door behind her. She let out a shaky breath and I saw tears shining in her eyes. I reached out to her but she knocked my hand away and glared. She walked away from the lab and sat down on the couch. I sat on the opposite side from her and looked over. In her arms was a turtle the size of a newborn human baby. Its skin was a grey/green with a shell that shone a bright red/brown. Long bleach white hair passed over its shell and hung bone straight. The baby started to move and whine. Harley bent her head towards the baby.

"Shh it's alright. I'm your auntie," she whispered.

The baby stopped moving and raised its head a little before sniffing. It raised its hands and rested them on Harley's cheeks. She reached up and rubbed on of them with her fingers. As I watched her I recognized the tenderness she used to show her team and Astrid. My chest tightened as I watched her. All of the anger and bitterness just flowed out of her and she was the Harley that I knew and loved again. The baby opened its eyes and I noticed they were milky white. My brow creased in confusion. The sound of the lab door opening shook me from my thoughts. We both turned and saw Donnie standing in the doorway looking tired. Harley stood up fast and walked over. I followed not taking my eyes off of my younger brother.

"She's fine for now," he said before we could ask.

I nodded and stood beside him. His gaze was trained on the tiny baby in Harley's arms. She smiled warmly at him before handing him the baby. He hesitated but took the tiny turtle in his arms. A huge smile spread across his face. All of the exhaustion and defeat were forgotten and he was another father meeting their child for the first time. The baby sniffed and buried her face in his bicep. He reached over with a hand and gently brushed some of the hair away from its face. He then turned serious and walked back into his lab. Harley and I stood in the doorway and watched him check the baby over. When he was finished he turned to us with a sad smile.

"What's wrong?" Harley asked immediately walking into the lab.

"She's blind," he replied. Harley hugged him gently, mindful of the baby in his arms. Kayla shifted in the cot and I rushed over to help her sit up.

"I want to see my baby," she said. Donnie dutifully brought the turtle over. "A girl?" She asked. Donnie nodded with a smile. Kayla kissed the baby's head. "Adira," She leaned back and closed her eyes. Donnie nodded.

"Adira," he repeated.

* * *

**This is getting exciting! Tell me what you think! See you next week!**


	14. Chapter 13: The specialist

**I don't own TMNT!**

* * *

**Donnie's POV**

I sighed and pulled away from the microscope. Bringing a hand up I rubbed my eyes tiredly and pushed away from the counter. My gaze rested on Kayla who was sleeping with her shell facing me. It had been exactly ten days since Adira was born and Kayla had gotten worse with each passing minute. Her once vibrant skin had lost most of its colour leaving her grey and lifeless. She had become more sensitive to touch leaving her in constant pain. Her breathing became more ragged and she coughed up blood all the time. Standing up I tucked my office chair back under the counter before leaving the lab. I left the light on to make Kayla think I was still there. It made her more comfortable when I was with her.

Closing the door I walked into the kitchen where Harley was sitting at the kitchen table. Adira was sleeping in her arms, her long hair twisted into a braid. I couldn't help but smile every time I saw her. She didn't look like either of us but that was because of our mutated DNA. I looked behind me and saw Leo watching one of Mikey's old monster movies. Ever since the mission he hadn't been too far from her. The egg that Leo found was now in the incubator. I had done some tests on it and analyzed it from every angle but it was just an egg. The baby inside shared Harley and Leo's DNA and I couldn't figure out how that happened.

"Has she eaten?" I asked moving towards the fridge.

"Not yet," Harley replied.

I nodded and pulled out a small bottle of milk. Moving towards the microwave I heated up the bottle before checking the temperature. Harley stood up and handed me Adira. She twisted and opened her eyes. I smiled sadly as I stared into her milky irises and watched her lean forward and sniff my shoulder before smiling. It surprised me how fast she had developed since she was born. She reached forward with her hands and I obliged by handing her the bottle of milk. She sucked greedily making a small slurping noise. Harley stood against the table and watched.

"How is she?" she asked softly. I looked away from Adira and felt reality crash down around me.

"I don't know," I replied. My voice cracked and tears filled my eyes. "I don't know what is wrong with her and every time I think I've solved the problem it gets worse. She will only be able to hold on for about a month. I don't want to live without her Harley, I just can't," I felt myself shaking. Harley gently took Adira from my arms and gripped my shoulder.

"She will pull through. I will make sure of it. But you have to keep a level head for Kayla because if she sees you give up then she will too," Adira whined and struggled in Harley's grip. "You have to stay strong for Adira too. She is your daughter and she needs you. Alright?"

I took a calming breath and nodded. Harley handed Adira back to me who stopped squirming and returned to drinking the milk. I walked from the kitchen on shaky legs and sat gently on the couch beside Leo.

"How is Kayla doing?" Leo asked. I sighed, that was all they asked these days.

"She's not good," I replied. Leo shifted uncomfortably.

"I think I might know a way to help her,"

"How?" I asked.

**Harley's POV**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

My head shot up and I ran to the kitchen doorway. A high pitched wailing filled the lair and Master Splinter and I moved to the source of the noise. Leo and Donnie were standing in fighting stances. I rushed over and took Adira from Donnie's arms. Her eyes were full of tears and her mouth was open showing her bright pink gums. I handed her over to Master Splinter and was surprised that Donnie didn't notice.

After the scary ordeal was over Donnie had rounded on Master Splinter for not coming when Kayla was calling. Master Splinter apologized but Donnie couldn't forgive him. I ran in between the two brothers and placed a hand on each of their chests.

"What is going on?" I asked sternly turning to Donnie. He glared at Leo behind me.

"Leo has an idea to help Kayla," he growled. I turned my head inquisitively towards the blue masked turtle.

"I think we should take her too a specialist," he said.

"He's not a specialist! This is crazy!" Donnie shouted. I placed a hand over his mouth and turned back to Leo.

"What is his name?"

"Bishop,"

* * *

**Okay I have some news. I'm going on summer vacation for two weeks! So I won't be able to update :( I'm really sorry but I promise to update as soon as I get back. Thank you for reading my fan fiction! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 14: Trade

**Hey I'm back! OMG I had so much fun in Europe! Anyways I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

It took me a second to process the information. He did say _Bishop_ right? I was about to react like Donnie when I thought about it. Leo could be right. I mean if Donnie couldn't help her then the government agency that knew more about aliens and mutants than anyone could. My hand dropped from Donnie's mouth as I thought. Finally I turned to him.

"I don't think it's a bad idea," I said. Donnie's mouth fell open.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT A BAD IDEA? THIS IS BULLSHIT!" he shouted. I placed my hands on his shoulders and lightly shook him.

"Donnie look at the logic. Stop being a dad and a boyfriend for a second and think," I said. "Even if Bishop is an enemy he has better resources and knowledge than we do,"

I could see the conflict in his eyes. He shook off my hands and stalked back to his lab, slamming the door behind him. Master Splinter walked over with Adira sleeping in his arms. I looked into his large brown eyes silently asking if I had done the right thing. I knew it was dangerous but it seemed like the only way. Master Splinter looked into my eyes for a few moments before looking at his sleeping granddaughter.

"I believe that you should never trust your enemies. But that does not count them out as an option," he finally said. I nodded.

"But it's Donnie's decision," I added.

Later on that evening I sat feeding Adira another bottle of milk. We had quickly figured out that she survived on human food like we did. Master Splinter had left to meditate after a couple hours with her. Leo was once again watching the news. The lab door opened filling the lair with the sound. I didn't look up until Donnie was standing next to me. Adira pulled the bottle away from her face and sniffed the air before smiling. I looked up to see him frowning. He did that a lot these days.

"I may not like it but you're right. Bishop might be able to help us," he said. I nodded.

"We can't take her with us of course. You will have to bring something he can look at," I said. "Now all we have to do is find him,"

"I put a tracker on the train," Donnie said. I smiled.

"You always think of everything," I told him.

Donnie nodded and left the kitchen. I stood up and set Adira's empty bottle by the sink. She hiccupped and giggled making me smile. I walked out of the kitchen to see Donnie walking away from the couch where Leo sat. Leo turned to look at me and offered a small smile. I hesitated but returned it before quickly moving towards the elevator. I rode it up to the garage and was met with the sound of drilling. I walked to the source of the sound and found Raphael working on a piece of wood. The loud drilling made Adira squirm and she started to cry. Raphael stopped drilling and footsteps pounded against the concrete. Jade appeared behind me and took Adira into her arms.

"Oh Shh baby it's okay. Uncle Raphie is just drilling that's all," Jade comforted. Raphael put down his drill and walked over.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"We might have found someone to help Kayla," I said.

"Really? Who?" Jade asked.

"Bishop,"

Raphael's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Jade almost dropped Adira. I flinched and waited for them to say something. For a while there was only Adira giggling as she played with her toes. Then Raph closed his mouth.

"What?"

"Why would we go to him?" Jade asked.

"He clearly isn't someone we can trust!" Raph added.

"We fought him like two weeks ago!"

"He wanted to dissect us!"

"Alright I get it!" I shouted over them. "I know he is an enemy and wants us dead for scientific purposes but he is the only hope for Kayla to get better,"

"Donnie would never go for this," Raph said.

"He has already agreed. We're getting ready to leave," I told him. Raphael stood with his mouth hanging open again.

"We're in," Jade said. Raph turned to his girlfriend, flabbergasted.

"We are? Are you crazy!"

"It's Kayla Raph. She is like an older sister to me," Raph sighed and turned to me.

"We're in," he agreed.

I nodded and they followed me to the elevator and down into the lair. We stepped out and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off of the counter. Leaning down I started to open and close drawers of silverware and cooking utensils. Finally I pulled open a drawer with a black book in it. Pulling it out I flipped through until I reached the page with _April_ written across the top. Scanning through the various writing I finally found her home phone number and punched it into the phone. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" April's voice sang through the line.

"Hey April," I greeted.

"Hey Harley! Long time no talk! How is Kayla? And Adira?"  
"Adira is great. Kayla is getting worse," I said.

"Oh that's terrible!"

"Yeah um April we are going to do some more recon so I was hopping you could come and babysit?" I asked. April gasped on the other end.

"Of course I'll babysit! I'll be there in ten minutes tops!" she said excitedly and hung up with out saying goodbye.

I chuckled and put the phone and the book away. April could make anyone smile if she tried. I walked back out into the living room where the three turtles on the couch were playing with Adira. I looked longingly at them but headed in the opposite direction to Donnie's lab. The door was slightly ajar and I quietly pushed it open. Donnie was sitting in his chair in front of one of the counters that lined the old trailer. Kayla lay in the cot at the far side, pale and unconscious. It hurt to look at her, the guilt swelled up in my stomach but I pushed it aside and knocked on the wall of the lab. Donnie straightened and turned around.

"April will be here soon to take care of Adira and Kayla. Are you ready?" I asked. Donnie nodded and turned back to what he was working on.

"Almost. I just have to pack these blood samples," he said.

I nodded and left the lab. It hurt too much to stay there long. I took comfort in the fact that Kayla would be freaking out at all of us for worrying about her so much. If she was conscious that is. I walked over to the couch with the rest of the turtles. Jade looked up as I sat down in a recliner.

"So are we almost ready?" she asked. I nodded.

"Almost. We are just waiting for Donnie to finish making samples and April to show up," just as I finished speaking the front door opened. "That'll be her,"

I stood up from the recliner and looked towards the front door. April walked in with a large smile on her face. It was weird to see someone smiling when the situation was serious. The front door closed behind her and she jogged over to me.

"Hey Harley! Where's Adira?" she asked.

I chuckled and led her to the living room. The three turtles said their hellos before standing up and heading to Donnie's lab. I picked up Adira and handed her to April. Adira sniffed April and started to play with her hair. April had only seen Adira a couple of times since she was born. April followed me to Donnie's lab when Donnie emerged with his duffle bag slung across his back. April smiled at him and he offered her a small one in return.

"Well we should get going," I said. Everyone nodded and Donnie placed a hand on April's shoulder.

"Thanks for doing this," he said. April nodded.

"Of course,"

Donnie kissed the top of Adira's head before turning to me. I nodded and we all piled into the elevator. Once we stepped out I turned to Donnie. He pulled out a handheld device from his bag and twisted some of the dials.

"Looks like the train stopped somewhere outside of the city,"

"Okay then let's go,"

I jumped into the driver's seat of the Battle shell. Leo gave me an uneasy look and I rolled my eyes before starting the engine. Donnie sat beside me and the others climbed in the back. Pulling out of the warehouse I looked over at the genius turtle. He was bent over the tracking device but I could see the tenseness in his shoulders.

"Hey," he looked up. "You okay?" he sighed.

"I never really know these days," he said.

"Tell me about it,"

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" I stared at the road.

"No, but we have no other options," Donnie let out a shaky breath. I glanced over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, we'll be fine. This will be a piece of cake,"

**Raph's POV**

I sat in the back with my arm around Jade's shoulders. She leaned lightly against my side and watched Donnie and Harley up front. Leo was watching Harley too. His shoulders fell in a defeated way making me sigh in frustration. He gave me a questioning look.

"What are you doing?" I asked. His brow creased in confusion.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um sitting Raph," I shook my head.  
"No I meant about Harley. You're not even trying,"

"I'm giving her space,"

"Sitting around staring at her like a lost puppy is not giving her space,"

"I do not look like a lost puppy,"

"Yes you do. Why aren't you doing anything about her? You love her don't you?"  
"Well yeah bu-"

"Then fight for her,"

"I can't,"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she doesn't love me anymore!" Jade turned to Leo, an angry fire in her eyes.

"You are blind aren't you!" she hissed. My eyes widened with Leo's.

"What?"

"Of course she loves you! If she didn't then she wouldn't hate you right now! You hurt her Leo, that's all that she sees right now. You have to get her to see past that. You have to get her to trust you again. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and earn it!"

She gave Leo a hard look and he gazed at his feet. I leaned back and stared at the wall of the Battle shell. Jade was right, even if Leo was too pig headed to see it. The Battle shell came to a jolting stop. I stood up and stared out the windshield. Everywhere was a grassy field, except for the large dark grey hanger. Outside the hanger were multiple vehicles from jeeps to helicopters and weapons. Multiple armed guards lined up out front, their guns aimed at us. Harley raised her hands in surrender and motioned for Donnie to do the same.

"What's going on?" Jade asked squeezing next to me.

"Shh!" Harley said. "Let me handle this,"

She slowly stepped out of the Battle shell. The guards aimed their guns at her and I felt Leo tense. He pushed me aside and climbed over the front seat and stood just behind Harley. She turned and glared at him but he wasn't paying attention. One of the guards stepped forward, gun still raised.

"Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you right now," he sneered. Harley smirked.

"Because we have reconsidered Bishop's offer," The guard lowered his weapon and frowned.

"Alright get out of the vehicle and follow me,"

I turned around and Jade and I jumped out of the back. We rounded the corner and followed behind Harley and Leo who was sticking close to her. The guards formed a sort of circle around us and led us into the facility. The guard behind shoved me forward. I turned around to his smirking face and grabbed the handles of my sais.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the guard said.

"And why not?" I snarled.

He pulled out a stun gun and grabbed Jade by the arm. He held it dangerously close to her throat. My eyes widened and I let my arms fall to my sides. The guard's smirk grew bigger and he pulled the stun gun away.

"That's what I thought. Freak,"

I glared at him but gently pushed Jade in front of me and continued walking. We passed into the hanger and I looked around. Even more weapons were laying on the concrete floor and levels of catwalks stretched above us. The guards stopped and one of them spoke into a radio. The ground started to shake lightly and a section of the floor dropped to form a ramp. Bishop strutted up wearing his coat, glasses, and a large smirk. I growled he really got on my nerves. He walked up to Harley with his hands gripped together behind his back.

"So you have reconsidered my, er, offer?" he said. The guards chuckled. Bishop frowned and raised a hand, silencing them.

"No, we have come to ask for your help," Harley said steadily. Bishop blinked and started to laugh.

"And in what parallel universe would you think I would help you?" he said.

"I don't. But I'm offering a trade," Harley replied. Bishop grew serious, an evil spark in his eyes.

"What kind of trade?" he said.

"One of ours is sick, we need you to cure her. If you do then we will let you keep the blood samples we brought," Harley said. Donnie stiffened and looked at Harley but she was staring down Bishop. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not good enough," he said.

"Fine. What would it take?" Harley asked. Bishop placed a finger on his chin and thought.

"Well the egg you stole from me for starters," Harley breathed in sharply but before she could say anything Leo cut in.

"What's so important about that egg anyways?" Bishop sighed.

"Oh very well. It's a reproductive replicator," I blinked and Bishop sighed again. "It takes the DNA of two individuals and creates a life form. Once it hatches it's used for research,"

"So you create babies and experiment on them?" Jade asked, horrified. Bishop smiled evilly.

"No way," Harley said. Bishop let the smile fall.

"Then we have no deal," he turned around and started to walk back to the hole in the floor. I could see Jade and Donnie's sad faces.

"Wait!" Harley called. "We have something else," Bishop turned around.

"What could you possibly offer me?" Bishop said. Harley stepped away from the rest of us.

"Me,"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'll see you guys next week. R&R!**


	16. Chapter 15: Payback

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

I watched as Bishop thought about it. Behind me I felt Leo tense but I turned around and gave him a warning look. I had made the decision to sacrifice myself if the need arose. Jade grabbed onto my wrist. I turned and met her angry gaze but before she could say anything Bishop moved so he was standing in front of me. He leaned down and I met his scrutinizing gaze.

"And what makes you think I want you?" he asked. I smirked.

"Because I'm different from the others," I replied. Bishop raised an eyebrow.

"Different how?"

"You'll just have to wait and see,"

He frowned, weighing his options. I could see curiosity in his gaze. Placing a hand behind my shell I crossed my fingers but didn't look away from him. He finally straightened and turned around, walking to the hole in the floor. Raising a hand he beckoned with two fingers.

"Follow me,"

I let out the breath I had been holding and started to walk. The others followed me but somebody gripped my arm, pulling me back. I turned around and Leo frowned down at me.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I was making a deal. I had something to offer," he gripped my biceps and lightly shook me.

"What the hell were you thinking? He could kill you!" I felt my vision start to turn red.

"I was thinking I had to save my sister! Because she certainly deserves to live more than I do!" I hissed and pulled my arms out of his grip.

I turned away from him and took a deep breath. Continuing down the hallway tears stung the backs of my eyes. As much as I was angry with Leo it hurt to be so hard on him. I felt his gaze on the back of my head, pleading and full of love, and guilt. Shaking my head I caught up with the others. We passed through a lot of metal hallways with doors set into the walls.

Stopping at a large door at the end of a hallway Bishop pulled out a card and swiped it through the lock. The door slid open and we were ushered inside. The room was large and dark with a large table in the middle. Circling the table were tables of lab equipment and computers. I looked to the ceiling and saw a large metal contraption. It consisted of many metal arms ending in saws or needles. I shivered and quickly looked away. A hand gently gripped my shoulder. Turning around I saw Leo giving me a worried look.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed, there were so many ways I could answer that question.

"Yeah I'm good," he nodded but I could tell he saw through my lie.

"I'm going to need some DNA of your sick friend to work with," Bishop called from one of the tables.

I saw Donnie tense and clutch the strap of his bag tightly. Leo let his hand fall off my shoulder and I walked over to him. He gave me a look of anger mixed with fear. I silently willed him to trust me and undid the zipper of his bag. Searching through it I pulled out what looked like a clear plastic lunchbox with bio hazardous symbols on it. Closing Donnie's bag I walked over to Bishop and handed him the box. He eagerly opened it and took out one of the vials of blood. I leaned closer to him and growled, my vision turning pink.

"If you try anything I'll make sure you won't have most of your limbs," I threatened. He turned a cool gaze to me.

"I will keep my word if you keep yours," he stated calmly.

He prepared a slide and placed it up a huge microscope. Then he poured some of the blood into a petri dish and placed it in a machine. He started it and the machine whirred loudly and Bishop turned back to the microscope. While waiting for him to finish I looked around the room. Raph and Jade were talking to each other, leaning on one of the tables that held various medical utensils. Leo was standing beside Donnie, his arm around his brother's shoulders. The machine finally stopped making noise and the blood sample reappeared. Bishop stood up from the microscope, frowning. Moving to the computer screen next to the machine he clicked on a couple of images and looked them over.

"Hmmm,"

"What?" Donnie asked trying to look over his shoulder.

"Her genome is incomplete," he said. He looked at me.

"Was she mutated first?" he asked. I tried to remember.

"I'm not sure. She is the oldest out of us so maybe," I replied.

"Why does that matter?" Jade asked. Bishop turned to her.

"Because they could have still been perfecting whatever it was that mutated you. She was the canary in the mine," he said.

"Is there anyway to complete the genome?" Donnie asked. Bishop shook his head.

"I can't remodel her DNA unless there is someone with her broken genome and a complete genome," he explained. My head snapped up at the same time Donnie's did. His eyes filled with pain and indecision.

"And what would happen if we did have someone like that?" I asked carefully. Bishop removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I would just need some blood so I could inject it in your friend and help it multiply to fix the genome," he said. I looked at Donnie.

"How much blood?" he asked.

"Half a liter," Donnie's face paled. I grabbed his hand.

"It's your decision," I whispered. He breathed in and out before nodding.

"W-we do have someone," he said weakly. Bishop looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Our friend has a daughter," I explained.

"How soon can you get your friend and your friend's daughter here?" he asked.

"Give us twelve hours,"

Bishop nodded before calling some of his guards. They escorted us out of the room and down the halls. I walked beside Donnie and grabbed his hand. He gripped mine tightly as he took shaky breaths. We weren't done but I couldn't help but smile. Kayla was going to be okay. I was going to make sure of it. We walked out of the hole in the floor and out of the hanger. The battle shell was where we left it, keys in the ignition. Raph, Jade, and Leo climbed in the back and Donnie and I in the front. I started the engine and pulled away from Bishop's hanger. I looked sideways at Donnie and our hands still linked together. I squeezed his and he looked at me.

"We did it," I said. He offered me a weak smile. "They're going to be fine Donnie, I promise,"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," he replied. I gave him a hard look.

"Oh I can keep this one," I said darkly.

**April's POV**

The turtles left and I couldn't help but be excited. I had only seen Adira twice since she was born but I can understand how protective Donnie is being. I felt bad for my friend. He had everything and then Kayla became sick and his baby is blind, nothing is ever easy for the turtles. Sighing I walked into Donnie's lab. Kayla lay on her shell on the cot, covered in various blankets. A book and a TV remote were on a table beside her as if she would wake up at any moment. She didn't look very good, various IV's protruded from her arms and a tube flowed out of her mouth, giving her oxygen.

Adira sniffed at the air and started to reach her small hands to her unconscious mother. My face fell; I really hoped Kayla would pull through. For Adira and Donnie. Adira whimpered and I left the lab, gently rocking the baby.

"Shh baby it's okay,"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small bottle of milk from the fridge. Setting it in the microwave I let it heat up. A rhythmic tap announced Master Splinter as he moved into the room. I smiled at him as he came in which he returned before he smiled at his grand daughter. I grabbed the heated bottle from the microwave and approached him.

"Do you want to feed her?" I asked politely. Master Splinter's smile grew.

"Very much,"

He took Adira from me and sat down at the wooden table. I gave him the heated bottle and returned to the kitchen. Pulling out a kettle I filled it with water and set it to boil before opening a cupboard. The shelves were filled with all sorts of tea. Most of it was Leo's; he liked to try all sorts of things. I turned back to the table and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Splinter was gently rocking Adira as she drank from the bottle. He looked down at her with the kind of adoration only a grandfather could give. Turning back to the cupboard I searched through the boxes of tea.

"I can't remember, you take Chamomile on Thursdays?" I asked. Master Splinter chuckled.

"Ginseng," he replied. I thumped my head with the heel of my hand.

"Right,"

Since we had all lived together for a while I had learned the habits of Master Splinter and the turtles. I pulled out the right box and the kettle stopped boiling. I pulled out an old Japanese teapot and put a couple tea bags in before pouring the water after. Moving to the fridge I pulled out a couple pre-cut lemon wedges and dropped them into the pot as well. When I was finished I grabbed a cup that matched the pot and brought both to the table. Adira had fallen asleep in his arms and I smiled at the two again.

"I'm sorry Donnie is keeping you away from her," I said quietly. Splinter looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"No he is right to be angry with me. He has been having such a hard time," he replied.

I grimaced and opened my mouth when a loud pounding echoed around the lair. We both stood up looking towards the front door. Fear settled like a stone in my stomach. Who new where the turtles were? Splinter handed Adira over to me.

"Take Adira and go," he said.

"Master Splinter I'm not leaving you!" just then the door gave way and fell to the floor with a loud crash, waking Adira.

"Go child!" Splinter yelled.

He ran forward to face a large crowd of people with weapons. In the lead were Hunn and a little girl with bright red pigtails. Adira started to wail. I held her to my chest and tried to shush her. The sound of guns filled the room and I looked wildly around the room. The only exit was through the elevator. I took a deep breath and held Adira tighter before running around the mass fight. I could see Master Splinter easily fighting them all off. The Purple Dragons weren't very hard to beat anyways.

I finally reached the elevator and was about to run inside when someone pulled me out by the back of my shirt. I turned around and faced the little girl. She had a heart shaped face, covered in freckles, and was wearing a PD's jacket. She looked about eight years old. Her dark green eyes were narrowed as she looked between the baby and I.

"Who are you?" she demanded. I glared at the girl.

"I don't have to tell you! Now let go!" I pushed the girl and turned back to the elevator but I ran into someone and fell on my butt. Looking up I met Hunn's evil smile.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he picked me up by my shirt.

I gritted my teeth and kicked him as hard as I could in the knee. He howled and dropped me. I started running towards what used to be the front door. Adira had started crying again. Before I could leave through the hole in the wall I felt something twist around my knees. I tripped and turned around so I landed on my back. Looking up I met the smirking face of the little girl.

"Hello again. I believe we've met before," she smarted. Hunn came up behind her.

"The turtles aren't here," he growled. The girl turned around.

"No but we can get something that would equal what we were planning to do," she said. Hunn raised an eyebrow. The girl pointed to Adira. "We take one of theirs,"

My eyes widened and I tried to get the ropes off of my knees. Hunn approached and picked my up by my shirt again. He pulled Adira from my grip and handed her to the little girl. I struggled harder and Hunn laughed.

"You have some spunk! How would you like to join the Purple Dragons," I did the last thing I could. I spat in his face.

"I wouldn't join you assholes if you were the only thing to keep me alive," Hunn growled.

"Fine but let your freak friends know that if they want their thing back. They have to come and get it," He raised his arm and I felt his knuckles hit my head. Then everything went black.

* * *

**You guys asked for Astrid (or one of you did). I'll see you next week! R&R!**


	17. Chapter 16: Who dun nit?

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

**Harley's POV**

We finally reached the garage and I parked the Battle Shell in its normal spot. Bishop's warehouse was a couple hours from the lair and my eyelids drooped with exhaustion. I needed a bath, and to curl up in my bed, _in Leo's bed. _I frowned and swatted the thought away. Turning around I smiled. Donnie was leaning against the window snoring softly, Raphael was leaning back against the side of the Battle shell with Jade curled up next to him, and Leo was meditating. Leaning over I undid Donnie's seatbelt and shook him awake. He groggily opened his eyes and looked at me. I gave him a kind smile.

"We're home,"

"Mmm," he rolled back into the window and closed his eyes.

I climbed out of the Battle shell and opened the door on his side. Donnie fell out, his eyes springing open. I caught him under his arms before he hit the floor and pulled him out. He frowned down at me as I pulled one of his arms around my shoulders. I helped him around the back and opened it with one hand. Setting Donnie against one of the walls I climbed in and gently shook Raph's shoulder. He grunted and turned away from me. I shook him harder and he growled before glaring at me.

"You and Jade should go to bed," I said.

Raphael looked around the vehicle and out the back before turning to Jade. He nodded back at me and I stepped back. He picked Jade up and carried them to their room in the garage. I watched them leave and felt a prick of jealousy. Shaking my head I turned to the last turtle. He was sitting cross-legged on the bench with his hands on his knees. His plastron rose and fell gently with his breathing. I blinked noticing I had been staring and shook my head again. Walking over I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes opened and met mine. It was strange how they seemed to shimmer in the dim light. I pulled away and looked at my feet.

"We should go downstairs," I said.

I turned and jumped out of the back of the Battle shell. Turning to Donnie I found him asleep against the side. I couldn't help my small smile as I looked at his peaceful face. It was the only time he didn't look depressed or defeated and it gave me hope. It felt like things were finally turning around. I reached forward to grab Donnie's arm when Leo stopped me.

"I'll get him," he murmured.

I hesitated but nodded and stepped back. Leo grabbed Donnie's arm before bending down and slinging him across his shoulders. Donnie groaned and opened his eyes a little.

"Leo?" he muttered.

"Shh go back to sleep," Leo whispered.

Donnie yawned and nodded before closing his eyes. I turned away from them and started to walk to the elevator. It made me miss my sister. Tears stung the backs of my eyes and I took deep breaths. She was going to be all right, but I wasn't sure I would be alive to see her recover. I opened the elevator doors and let Leo walk in first before following. We both stood silently, waiting for the elevator to reach the lair. When it did I had to keep myself from running out to get away from everyone. The doors opened and my eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Leo asked slowly.

The lair was trashed. There was a large gaping hole where the door used to be and bits of stone was scattered all over the floor. Small holes and burns marked the walls making my vision tint pink. All of the furniture and electronics were either missing or destroyed. I ran through all of the debris to Donnie's lab. Throwing open the door I sighed. Whoever was here didn't touch the lab. Kayla was still lying on the cot, unconscious. Leo followed me inside and placed Donnie in his lab chair.

I turned and left the lab. Where was everybody? Did Master Splinter get them all out? A loud groan filled the lair and I ran to the source. April was lying just inside the lair on what looked like the door. She clutched her face with one hand and tried to push herself up with the other. I knelt beside her and helped her into a sitting position. April looked at me with her uncovered eye and burst into tears. My eyes widened and I pulled her into an awkward hug. She buried her face in my shoulder.

Leo walked out of the lab and rushed over to April and I. He gave me a confused look. I pulled April off of my shoulder and held her at arms length. My eyes widened and turned a darker pink. Half of April's face was covered with a large purple bruise. I turned to Leo and he nodded before running for the kitchen. I turned back to April who was trying to wipe tears away from her face.

"April can you tell us what happened?" I asked. April hiccupped and more tears flowed down her face.

"I-it was t-the," she stopped mid sentence. "Where is Master Splinter?" I turned and looked around the room.

"Master Splinter!" April called.

"I am over here," a gravelly voice replied.

I stood up and followed his voice to the middle of the room. Master Splinter was lying on his back, his robe in tatters. He sat up, grimacing and met my worried gaze. Leo came out of the kitchen and ran over.

"Master Splinter! Are you okay?" the old rat nodded.

"Yes but Ms. O'Neil-"

"I'm okay. It's just a bruise," April said walking over.

I took the ice pack that Leo was carrying and handed it to her. She pressed it gently against her face and hissed in pain. I looked between April and Master Splinter.

"So are you gonna tell us what happened?"

"The Purple Dragons," April said angrily. My vision grew darker.

"_What?_"

"They broke in and just trashed the place! They were looking for you guys but since you weren't there, they took," April's eyes filled with tears again.

"Who? Who did they take," but I knew who she was going to say. April took a deep breath.

"They took Adira," My vision turned bright red and I ground my teeth together.

"But how did they find us?" Leo asked.

"I do not know," Master Splinter replied.

"There was a red headed girl that Hunn was talking too," April said. My eyes narrowed.

"Astrid,"

"We have to go get her," Leo said.

"No! I'll go get Adira and take care of Astrid," I said and stormed out of the lair. Footsteps splashed behind me and someone grabbed my arm, making me turn around.

"I'm not letting you do this alone," Leo said.

"Really? Because it seemed you thought differently when you left!" I shouted. His eyes filled with regret and he held onto both of my arms.

"I know I made a stupid decision when I left you but I just couldn't live with the fact that my guilt was consuming me! Yes I left and yes I didn't come back but I'm here now, and I won't let the biggest mistake I have ever made get in the way of the fact that I love you. I'm sorry I made life so hard by leaving, I'm sorry that I was too stupid to see that you needed me, and I'm sorry that I was too late to be here for you. I'm sorry,"

My anger seemed to dissolve right then and there. Tears filled my eyes as I stared at Leo. I had never expected anything like this. I wanted to hug him, to feel his arms around me. I wanted to kiss him and tell him I loved him too. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, it was still too soon. I just wasn't ready to forgive him yet. Turning around I raised a hand to wipe the tears away.

"Okay then let's get her back before Donnie wakes up. He's had enough to deal with already,"

Without waiting for an answer I took off down the sewer tunnel. Leo's footsteps caught up and soon he was matching my pace. We climbed out of the sewers and onto the rooftops. Taking the lead I jumped through the night, my anger returning. I was going to get Adira back no matter what it cost, or how high the body count was.

* * *

**Alright some excitement! Tell me what you thought! I'll see you guys next week!**


	18. Chapter 17: How about a rescue mission?

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

We climbed out of the sewers and onto the rooftops. Leo followed me as we weaved through the air ducts and generators. It took us a good twenty minutes to reach the Purple Dragon's warehouse. I stopped at the building before the warehouse and peered over the edge. My eyes narrowed as I scanned the alleys and streets below. No one was there. No dragons were patrolling with guns, scanning the rooftops. Standing up I turned to Leo who was waiting for me.

"No guards," I muttered.

"They're expecting us," Leo replied.

I nodded and jumped onto the warehouse roof. The closer I came to the dragons the more my vision tinted red. Leo landed beside me and we crept to the closest skylight. Leo pulled out one of his katana and pried it open. We stood and peered into the warehouse. Below were a small group of dragons holding guns. My eyes narrowed and we silently climbed through the skylight and onto a stack of crates. We jumped between stacks of crates and I leaned around to look at the group. Smirking I pulled out my bo and hit it against the side of a crate. The dragons looked at each other before pushing a scrawny kid forward. He gave the group a nervous look before slowly approaching where we were. Once he was in the shadows I grabbed him by the back of his leather jacket and threw him into a crate. He grunted and lay unmoving.

Leo picked up his discarded gun and slid it out into the open. The group looked at the gun before raising their own. They all started moving to where we hid, leaving one behind. Leo pulled out his katana and waited beside me. I grabbed the dragon in the front and dragged him further back. Turning him around I placed my bo in front of his neck and started to squeeze. He choked and raised his gun. Small beams of orange light flew out of the barrel at Leo. Glancing behind him Leo ducked and let the beams fly over him into the two guys in front of him. Standing back up Leo elbowed the guy he was holding, knocking him unconscious. The dragon in my arms finally fell limp and I let him fall in a heap.

I signaled for Leo to circle around the crates and watched him go before moving into the light. The dragon left standing saw me and his eyes widened. His gun fell to the floor and he turned to run, but was stopped by Leo. I walked up to him, sheathing my bo and he turned back. His body shook with fear and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Please don't hurt me," he pleaded. I smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it. In fact," I spun him around and gave him a gentle shove. "I want you to tell your boss we're here,"

He took a couple steps, warily passing Leo who crossed his arms and watched him go. The dragon stopped and turned around making my smirk widen. I raised a hand and motioned for him to continue. He turned and continued walking down the warehouse. Leo and I climbed onto a stack of crates and started to follow him from above. The dragon turned around again and, when he saw we were gone, started to look wildly around the warehouse. I rolled my eyes and Leo pulled out a shuriken. It landed between the dragon's feet making him jump. He gazed at the shuriken before turning and running to the back of the warehouse.

We followed him, jumping from crate to crate. The dragon stopped at a small door and tentatively knocked. I jumped to the floor and looked over a large crate. The door opened and the dragon stepped inside. I ran up and flattened myself against the wall beside the door. Leo followed my lead and stood on the other side of the door. We listened intently.

"Yes? What do ya want?" Hunn's voice growled.

"Boss I, uh, I was sent to say, um,"

"Sent? _Sent?_ By who? What is it? Spit it out!"

I pulled my bo off my back and entered the room, hitting the dragon on the head. He fell to the side, unconscious and I smirked up at Hunn.

"Hello darling, I'm home,"

Hunn replaced his surprised look with a smirk of his own. The sight of him made my vision turn red. He stood in a back room with more crates and a desk too small for him to fit. Hunn looked the same as he always did, big muscles, small head, blond hair. He reminded me of a gorilla. Leo appeared beside me, glaring at Hunn.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the freak and her boyfriend," Hunn said. I tensed and clutched my bo tighter. "Oh that's right! You two aren't together anymore are you? Tell me, did he cheat on you?"

"Shut up," I growled.

"I know a lot about you _freaks_, all thanks to my little informant," Hunn continued. "I also know about your 'secret weapon', quite useful if you ask me. I could use someone like that in my ranks,"

"Where is Adira?" Leo asked.

"You mean the little freak? Right here,"

Hunn waved to his right and another door opened. A small figure stepped through and my vision turned redder. A little girl with long red hair tied into ponytails walked across and stood beside Hunn. She still looked the same as when she was living with us, albeit a little older. She wore baggy jeans and a Purple Dragon's jacket. In her arms were a bundle of white blankets. She smirked at me and I gripped my bo even tighter.

"Hello Harley, long time no see," she taunted. I growled.

"I'll deal with you later you little traitor,"

I brought my bo forward and stood in an offensive stance. Hunn smirked and took his own stance, pushing Astrid to the side. Leo moved to stand beside me but I stopped him with my arm. Turning I leveled a glare at him and he frowned before nodding and stepping back, Hunn was mine.

"So you get a weapon and I don't? Seems a little unfair don't you think?" Hunn asked. I smirked.

"If that's what you want,"

I sheathed my bo and held up my fists. Hunn's smirk grew and with a yell he ran at me. I flipped over him and grabbed the shoulders of his shirt, dragging him down backwards. Hunn stood up and growled before running at me again. I turned around and ran to the end of the room.

"Keep running you cowardly freak!" he yelled.

I reached the end of the room and ran up the wall, flipping over Hunn. His gaze was locked on me and he ran into the concrete wall. Shaking his head he stood up again and leveled an almost animalistic glare in my direction. I spread my legs and beckoned him forward. He yelled and started running at me, arms outstretched. Keeping my stance I took a deep breath and ducked under his arms before delivering an uppercut to his chest. He flew backwards into the wall and lay in an un-moving heap. I sighed and turned to the rest of the room. Astrid's eyes widened and she ran for the side door she came out of.

"Come on!" I called to Leo.

We took off running for the door. I was suddenly pulled back. Looking behind me I met Hunn's evil smile. Leo turned around and started running towards me.

"No! Get Adira!" I shouted.

Leo hesitated but turned and ran through the doorway. Once he disappeared Hunn threw me to the side. I landed in a stack of crates, the splintering of wood filling my ears. The boxes were lifted off of me and my eyes widened. I rolled to the left, just as Hunn's fist hit the crates. I jumped up and started to back to the other side of the room. What would it take to beat this guy? I ducked and weaved around Hunn's arms and legs as he tried to land a hit. Jumping over another fist I pushed off of his shoulders and the catwalks on the ceiling caught my eye. Hunn grabbed my ankle and pulled me back to the concrete floor. I kicked him in the side, sending him into the wall and ran for the side door.

"Come get me you overgrown ape!" I called.

Hunn growled and I ran through the door. Beyond it was a small hallway, lit by an old light bulb. To one end was another door and to the other were a set of wooden stairs. I ran for the stairs just as Hunn burst through the door. Taking the stairs three at a time I finally reached the top and ran along the catwalks. Hunn was right behind me, his weight shaking the wooden boards on the catwalks. Suddenly the shaking stopped. I turned around and found Hunn back where the stairs were. His face was light up with a large smirk and he dropped something onto the catwalk.

"I'll see you in hell freak!" he called and disappeared down the stairs.

My brow creased in confusion and I started to head for the stairs when a wall of orange stopped me. The flames were quickly spreading and the heat licked at my skin. I turned around and ran to the middle of the warehouse. The smoke caught up to me and I started to slow down and cough. The catwalks groaned and the boards under my feet disappeared. I gasped and grabbed the metal rail, burning my fingers.

"Harley!" Leo called.

I looked down below me to see Leo standing on a stack of crates. Below him were crowds of Purple Dragons running out of the building. My grip started to slip and I grabbed another part of the railing, gritting my teeth against the pain.

"Harley let go!" Leo yelled again.

"What?" I called back.

"Let go I'll catch you!"

"Are you crazy! I'll find another way down!" I yelled back, but it was a lie.

"Please Harley! You need to trust me!" Tears filled my eyes and I looked back down at him.

"How? How can I trust you after what you did?"

"Because I promise I'm never going to leave again. I don't need to leave Harley because I only need to be near you!"

The pain in my hands was almost unbearable and the tears started to roll down my cheeks. Taking a deep breath I let my hands slip from the railing and closed my eyes. The air rushed past me and I closed my eyes more tightly. Suddenly the air stopped, I hit something and they grunted. Opening my eyes I met Leo's and breathed a sigh of relief. Looking away from him something caught my eye. I struggled out of Leo's arms and jumped into the crowd.

Running to the other side of the warehouse, Leo behind me, I grabbed the back of a leather jacket, biting back the pain. I dragged the jacket back against the wall and glared into Astrid's angry eyes. I pulled the bundle of blankets out of her arms and my eyes widened. A watermelon fell out of them and rolled through the evacuating people. Looking back up I met Astrid's triumphant smirk.  
"Oops were you looking for something else?" she asked innocently. I pulled her away from the wall before slamming her back against it.

"Where is she Astrid? Where is the baby?" Astrid glared at me.

"I don't know,"

"Don't lie to me!" I yelled.

"I don't know! Do you think I would be trusted with that kind of information? Now let me go!"

I glared at her for a second before letting go of her jacket. She slid down the wall and looked up at me. Her eyes widened a little and flashed with regret before she turned and ran out with the crowd. I watched her until she was out of sight and turned to Leo. He nodded and we ran back through the burning warehouse. I straightened as a high-pitched wailing filled my ears.

"Leo I hear her!" I shouted.

I ran back to the front of the warehouse. The wailing grew louder and I looked wildly around. She wasn't anywhere. Leo caught up to me and started to spin in a slow circle. Finally he ran to a stack of crates, pulling out a katana.

"What are you doing? We have to find Adira!" I shouted over the fire.

Leo ignored me and pressed his ear against each crate. Finally he stuck his katana in and pried the lid off a small square crate. I stood behind him and tried to peer over his shoulder as he reached in. He finally straightened and in his arms was Adira. I took her out of his arms and held her close to my chest. She was covered in hay but other wise looked unharmed. I rubbed soothing circles into her small shell and she started to calm down. Leo placed a hand on my shoulder and started pushing me to the exit.

"We have to get out of here," he said.

I nodded and we started to run for the exit when we were stopped. Hunn blocked the exit with his massive size. An evil smile spread across his features as he held out a remote.

"Nice knowing you freaks!"

He pressed a button on the remote and a whiney beep filled the room. Hunn laughed as he pulled the door closed. Leo ran forward and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I looked around, trying to find the source of the beeping and my eyes widened. Charges covered the walls and crates, red lights flashing.

"Leo!"

"I'm thinking!" he said. "Over there!"

He pointed to the skylight we had come in. We ran for it and climbed the crates. The heat grew more intense the higher we climbed. We reached the top of the crate stack and started to cough. The smoke was thick and made it hard to breathe. Leo climbed through the skylight first and reached down to help me. I let him guide me out and pull me onto the roof. Once we were out we ran across the roof. The charges beeped faster and we pushed ourselves harder. Leo jumped the gap first and landed on the next building before turning around. I reached the edge of the roof and time seemed to slow down.

I clutched Adira tighter to my chest and pushed myself off the ledge. Behind me I could here the charges exploding one by one. Leo's eyes widened and he opened his arms. I fell into him, his arms wrapping around me, and he turned around. A cloud of heat rushed past us and I buried my face in Leo's shoulder. The heat was followed by dust and small amounts of debris. When we were sure we were safe I pulled my head out of Leo's shoulder and met his worried gaze.

"You caught me," I said.

"From now on I'll always catch you when you fall," he whispered.

I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face and I rested my head back against Leo's shoulder. Now that all of the excitement was done I was exhausted. Leo stood and supported my weight easily in his arms before running across the rooftops. I glanced down at Adira who had fallen asleep against my chest and sighed. This felt so right. My eyes drooped closed and I sighed again before sinking into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry if some of the grammar sucks, I didn't have time to go over it so let me know if anything doesn't make sense and I'll fix it. Anyways R&R! And I'll see you next week!**


	19. Chapter 18: Burn out

**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes Leo was running through the sewers. The strong smell made me wrinkle my nose in discomfort. Adira yawned and curled into me. Looking down at her small, sleeping form made me smile before I glanced up at Leo. He hadn't noticed I was awake yet. My gaze travelled over his eyes, covered by the blue mask, to his non-existent nose, and finally to his lips. They were set in a determined line as he ran. I blinked and looked back down at Adira, feeling my cheeks start to heat up.

Leo slowed down and started to carefully pick his way through the wreckage of the lair. I took a deep breath and looked back up at Leo. He was staring at the floor so he wouldn't trip but his eyes flicked to meet mine. I looked away and wrapped my arms more securely around Adira.

"You can put me down," I muttered.

Leo stopped moving. He hesitated, his grip tightening around me slightly, before he set me on my feet. I steadied myself on a large piece of stone before taking a step. Pain shot up my leg making me gasp. Looking back I noticed the skin on the backs of my calves were blistered and red.

"Oh thank goodness your back!" April said.

I looked away from my legs to the tall red head as she clumsily jogged towards us. Looking past her I saw Master Splinter sitting at the table in the kitchen with two mugs. April reached us and threw her arms around my neck, careful to avoid squishing Adira. When she pulled back I handed the baby turtle over to her and her eyes filled with tears.

"This was all my fault," she whispered.

"No it wasn't," I told her sternly. "It was all Astrid,"

April's eyes widened and she looked up at Leo and I. We had told her about Astrid but April had never really met her.

"Come on, we'll tell you all about it," Leo said and gestured to the kitchen.

April nodded and walked back towards the kitchen. I looked at Leo and he nodded for me to follow her. I took a deep breath and took the same path as April, gritting my teeth against the pain in my legs. We entered the kitchen and Master Splinter smiled in relief, before it fell into a frown.

"What happened?" he asked.

I leaned gingerly against the wall and Leo stood beside me. He explained what had happened and both April and Master Splinter listened intently, April gasping in all of the right places. When he finished Master Splinter's frown deepened and April stared at Adira. Finally Master Splinter spoke.

"Our enemy now knows where we are, we should leave," I nodded.

"We can go to the forest," I said. Splinter turned to Leo.

"Go wake up Donatello so he can tend to your injuries,"

Leo nodded and left the kitchen. I looked at Master Splinter before following after Leo. Something about the look in his eyes made me feel like he was reading my soul. By the time I reached Donnie's lab Leo was already inside and shaking his shoulder. Donnie grumbled and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"What?"

"We need a doctor," Leo replied quietly. Donnie opened his eyes and looked Leo over.

"You look fine,"

Leo rolled his eyes and turned around. Donnie's eyes widened along with mine. Almost every inch of visible skin was burned and blistering. Donnie shot out of his chair and to the cupboard of medical supplies. He pulled out a large tube of ointment and placed it on the counter with a couple rolls of gauze. Turning around he gently pushed Leo through the door of the lab.

"We need to get you to the bathroom-" he stopped talking as soon as he saw the lair. "What the-"

"It's a long story," I interrupted. "But I think there are more pressing matters?" Donnie blinked.

"Right,"

He continued pushing Leo towards the bathroom. Once there, Donnie turned the cold water tap in the bathtub and walked towards the sink. Rummaging through the cupboards he finally produced a bar of soap and handed it to me.

"Once it's filled help Leo in and rub this over the burns," I raised an eyebrow.

"Soap?"

"Medical soap," he turned to leave but turned back around and eyed my calves. "Do the same for yourself,"

He left the room and closed the door behind him. The sound of running water filled the small space. I sighed and looked down at my calves, they stung painfully.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up and met Leo's worried gaze. Anger flared inside me. Leo was the one who was hurt the most because of me and even now he was still worried about me more than himself. Why was it so hard to stay angry with him? I looked away from him and glared at the floor.

"I'm fine,"

When the bathtub was mostly filled I turned off the tap. Placing the soap on the side I bent down and removed the pads from around my knees, hissing in pain when I touched the ravaged flesh. Letting the pads fall to the floor in a heap I turned to Leo. He stood uncomfortably on the opposite side of the room. I raised an eyebrow.

"You getting in or what?"

He stood still for a moment before untying his elbow pads. They fell around him and he bent down to take off his kneepads but gasped and stood back up. Worry filled my chest but I pushed it down and walked towards him. Bending down I gently undid the pads around his knees. He tensed but didn't move away. Once his kneepads were off I stood up and undid his belt, helping him take his katanas off his back. I gently placed them on the floor and stood back up. I tensed, realizing how close we were. Our plastrons brushed together when we breathed. Leo's eyes dropped to my lips and he slowly bent his head. I raised my head slightly and closed my eyes. A loud knocking made me jump back in surprise.

"You better be soaking those burns!" Donnie called.

Leo let out a silent sigh before walking past me and slowly slipped into the cool water. His face twisted with the pain before slowly relaxing. I hesitantly followed and sat on the edge of the tub by his feet. I tensed when the water touched my burns but the low temperature soothed the pain. I grabbed the bar of soap and gently worked it over my burns. Donnie knocked again.

"Come in!" I called.

He opened the door and walked in with his medical supplies. He walked over to me and I pulled my legs out of the water. Taking a white cloth he gently patted my calves dry and inspected the burns. He tsked and rubbed some of the ointment on them. It masked the pain with a cool numbness. When he finished he wrapped some gauze around my calves.

"So how did this happen?" he asked casually. I glanced at Leo and back to Donnie, putting on a fake smile.

"Just checking out a lead with the purple dragons," I lied.

"Without the rest of us?" Donnie looked slightly hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"The rest of you were catatonic. I don't think I could've woken you up if I tried,"

Donnie laughed and went back to wrapping my burns. I let out a silent sigh of relief. Donnie didn't need to know what had really happened, he had been through too much already. He finished wrapping my burns and sent me out so he could attend to Leo. I walked out and climbed the metal stairwell to the upper floor. My eyelids hung tiredly over my eyes as I trudged to my room, _Leo's room_. I shook my head, now wasn't the time to think about Leo. Walking into the room I flopped onto the bed and curled up, closing my eyes. My breathing slowed and with every inhale Leo's scent filled me, making me sink deeper into unconsciousness. I needed him like he was the only thing that kept me breathing, but was I ready to forgive him yet?

* * *

**Alright! Sorry no action this time! There is only one more chapter to this story(not including the epilogue)! Yes I am including an epilogue so stick around for that. I will see you guys next week and don't forget to tell me what you think! I love reading your reviews so keep writing them!**


	20. Chapter 19: The other end of the bargain

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I had completely forgotten I needed to update until right now! I'm really sorry! I don't own TMNT! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

My eyes flew open and I gasped, clutching at the bandages around my shoulders. They stung painfully and no matter which way I turned I couldn't fall asleep. Sighing I sat up straight, the hammock swayed gently under me. Raph's old room was dark but something made it seem scary. I carefully slid out of the hammock and onto the floor, gritting my teeth against the pain.

It was only after Harley left the bathroom that I gave into the fiery pain. Of course Donnie scolded me when I told him what happened but I didn't care. Even now, with each step sending sharp pinpricks dancing up and down my burns, I would do it again. I would even do it a second time if I had too. Opening the door I watched myself take slow steps, not paying attention to where I was going.

My head connected with something hard making me stumble backwards and yelp in shock. Slapping a hand over my mouth I froze and listened. Everything was still silent, nobody had heard. The sigh of relief rushed out of me as I turned to what I had walked into. It was the wall at the end of the hallway, and next to it was my room. I faced the wooden door; my heart beat an erratic rhythm against my plastron. Reaching forward I wrapped my hand around the door knob, the coolness of the metal shot up my arm and gave a temporary release from my burns. Taking a deep breath I turned the knob and let the door glide open silently.

Inside looked just the same as it always did. It felt warm and comfortable and homey. My gaze moved across to the bed and I leant against the doorframe. Harley was curled up under the blanket, her legs slightly bent. She had pulled the blanket up to her nose, her fingers curling around the edge, as if she was sniffing it. Her face was peaceful and happy and it made my heart twang with hurt. I knew why Raph's room felt so scary, it wasn't just the darkness, it was the loneliness. I stood still for a few minutes and committed the scene to memory, then sighed and turned away. Shifting blankets made me freeze and turn. Harley looked up at me blearily, the blanket falling to her biceps.

"Leo?" she mumbled.

I tensed as she looked around the room with confusion. Her eyelids fell, covering half of her eyes and she yawned. Mentally shaking myself I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly looked back at me and I offered her a sad smile. All of a sudden my self-control snapped and I reached over, brushing my fingers against hers. She latched onto my hand, surprising me and smiled kindly up at me.

"Am I dreaming?" she mumbled. My chest echoed with the pain her question brought. I watched her for a couple seconds before nodding and squeezing her hand.

"Yes baby, you're dreaming," she gave me a confused look.

"Then why does it feel so real?"

"Because you wish it was," she smiled, her eyelids closing again.

"I love you Leo," her fingers fell slack out of mine and she was breathing deeply again.

"I love you too," I whispered.

I had to say it, even if she couldn't hear me. I stood up and left, closing the door behind me. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever as I headed back to Raph's room. I entered the room and felt unwelcome, a stranger in my own house. The shadows seemed to shy away from me as I gingerly lay back down in the hammock and closed my eyes. _One step at a time Leo, One step at a time. _

A loud banging made me jump and open my eyes. Raph's room was still dark but it was hard to tell what time it was with no windows, or clock. I blinked and noticed the light seeping through the crack under the door. The banging continued and I frowned before climbing down out of the hammock and opening the door. Harley stood on the other side, her face grim. I started to panic, she remembered last night, she was coming to yell at me and tell me to leave her alone.

"It's time to go," she said. I blinked.

"Wha-?"

"Bishop remember? His dead line is up in a few hours so we have to leave,"

She left without letting me respond. I rubbed my eyes and followed her to the first floor. The main room was still a mess and I carefully picked my way through the rubble to the kitchen. Everyone, including April, was eating around the table. A number of bags were stacked against the wall. I sat down at an empty seat at the table and grabbed a slice of toast, spreading butter on it.

"So what's the plan?" Jade asked around her cereal. Harley lowered her mug of tea.

"We drop off Master Splinter, April, and the bags at the tree house and drive to Bishop's bunker. Once he's filled his end of the bargain you guys will meet them back at the tree house,"

"Wait your not actually going to keep your end are you?" Raph asked incredulously. Harley glared into her tea as if it was to blame for all of this.

"Yes I am,"

She put the mug on the counter and strode to the pile of bags. She picked up two and walked out of the kitchen. I shoved the rest of my toast in my mouth and picked up three bags before following her to the elevator. From the clinking of dishes I guess everyone was doing the same, all except for Donnie. I dropped my bags in the back of the Battle shell and returned to the lair. The door to Donnie's lab was open, normally it would be unusual, and I walked in offering him a comforting smile. He returned it with a grim one and placed Kayla's limp hand on her stomach. He had moved her onto a portable cot, her fluids and medicines hanging off the sides on hooks. Harley walked into the lab then, her gaze flitting quickly to Kayla and back to Donnie.

"You and Leo can take her up now," she said.

She reached past Donnie to the now empty counter and grabbed the incubator. It was the only thing left in the whole lab. Her face twisted in concentration as she turned and left the lab, holding it securely in both hands. I turned back to Donnie who had moved by Kayla's head. I grabbed the cot by her feet and together we guided it out of the lab and into the elevator. Once it reached the top we carefully loaded her into the back of the Battle shell. I stepped out and climbed into the empty passenger seat beside Harley. April was the last to climb in the back, Adira sleeping in her arms. She passed her onto Donnie who seemed to relax with her in his arms. I smiled; I really hoped Kayla pulls through, for his sake.

The ride was long and silent, we dropped April and Master Splinter off without a single word and continued driving. The atmosphere inside was so thick I felt I could take a bite out of it. It was almost a relief to see Bishop's bunker rise out of the horizon. We stopped and Harley rolled down her window and talked to one of the guards. They let us drive over the compound and into the hanger. Once she parked we all piled out and pulled Kayla out of the back. The section of the floor rose up and Bishop appeared. He glanced at Kayla and motioned for us to follow.

"Quickly she doesn't have much time,"

The walk down the long hall was quicker than the last time. We wheeled Kayla up into the middle of the room and stood out of Bishop's way as he prepared his equipment. Finally he stood at Kayla's side and pulled out a syringe. Turning to us he paused.

"It might be better for you all to step outside," he said. We tensed.

"I think it might be better if you keep going doc," Raph replied acidly.

Bishop shrugged and turned back to Kayla. Sticking the syringe in her arm he pulled back on the plunger and her blood filled the vial. It sloshed around making me feel a little queasy. He rushed back to the counter and emptied it into a machine. Setting the syringe aside he grabbed another one, much smaller, and approached Donnie. He glared at Bishop and took a step back, his arms tightening protectively around his daughter. Bishop sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for this, do you want your mate to die or not?"

Donnie glared at him a second longer before relinquishing his hold on Adira and stepping near Bishop. He quickly looked her over before squeezing her arm. Raising the syringe he prepared to push it into her skin when she opened her eyes. He froze, his mouth falling into a frown.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"She's blind," Bishop stated.

"So?" he replied defensively.

Bishop waved his hand as if swatting the thought away and stuck the needle into Adira's arm. Adira's eyes widened and she started to cry. Donnie held her still and soothed her while Bishop took the blood he needed. Once he took out the needle he swept to the counter and emptied it into the machine like he did with Kayla's. Donnie moved to the counter beside him and grabbed a square of gauze, pressing it to Adira's now bleeding arm.

Bishop sat in an office chair and wheeled to the computer monitor next to the machine. Using a keyboard he produced from a pocket of his jacket he began typing at a speed that rivaled Donnie's. We all stood tensely waiting. Finally the machine started to whir and sucked in the blood samples. A couple minutes later it slowed down and stopped, smoking slightly it produced the new blood. Bishop filled another syringe and jogged to Kayla's side, quickly sticking it into her arm and draining most of it.

He pulled out the almost empty syringe and jogged over to Donnie. Before he could react Bishop stuck the syringe in Adira's arm again, making her wail, and emptied the rest of the blood. Placing the syringe back on the counter he turned to the rest of us, his eyes gleaming with triumph. We stayed silent, watching him.

"Did you fix her?" Jade finally asked. He smiled, shocking us all.

"I did more than just that. Your mate will be just fine in a couple days but your infant should be-"

Just then Adira stopped crying. We all watched her with uneasy expressions. Did Bishop poison her? Or something worse? Adira stared up at Donnie with wide eyes. Then she raised her hands in front of her face and smiled. Her giggles started to fill the room as she wiggled her fingers and started touching Donnie's plastron. He glanced up at Bishop with a confused look but after a couple of seconds his eyes widened with understanding. His face drained of colour and his legs shook. I rushed over and put my arm around his shoulder, supporting him. He looked up at Bishop, eyes shining with tears.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"What did you do?" I asked. Bishop smirked.

"I simply gave the child her sight back. Her eyes will stay that colour but at least she can see. Now about my payment," he turned to Harley. She took a deep breath a stood up straighter.

"You kept up your end of the bargain so we will keep ours,"

Bishop's smile turned from triumphant to dazzling. I let go of Donnie and rushed over to her. She kept Bishop's look but her body was shaking slightly. I reached her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her towards me.

"You can't go through with this. He could kill you!"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," Bishop cut in his smile turning shark-like.

"I'll be fine Leo," Harley replied steadily. I shook her as if it would make her see reason.

"No you won't! You can't go Harley you just can't! I don't know wha-"

I was cut off then. Everyone gasped and my eyes widened. Harley's hands were pressed firmly to the sides of my face, her lips pressed desperately against mine. I froze, and then felt as if my legs had turned to jello. Finally I wrapped my arms around her waist and dipped her, returning the kiss full force. She clung to me desperately and I couldn't help the happiness that bloomed, making me feel like I was about to explode. I finally righted us and Harley pulled away, her hands still holding my face.

"I'll come back, I promise you, and I always keep my promises," she whispered.

I stared deep into her eyes. She was scared and she was lying to me, but I nodded my head. It would help her as much as it would help me. I pulled her against me and gently pressed my lips to hers one last time. We reluctantly let go of each other and stepped back. Donnie, Jade, and Raph grabbed Kayla and started to wheel her out. Bishop walked up behind Harley and placed his hand gently on her shoulder, making her jump. Anger flared in the pit of my stomach but I backed out of the room and followed the others into the battle shell.

Raph took the wheel and I leaned against the passenger side window looking at the landscape blurring by. I couldn't believe this was- no. This wouldn't be the last time I saw Harley. She had promised me she would come back, and I would hold her to that promise. She would come back to me, because I loved her and that was all the convincing I needed.

* * *

**OMG LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY. Now please DON"T PANIC. There is not another sequel but I am posting an epilogue NEXT WEEK. Please stick around for that! THIS IS TECHNICALLY NOT THE END OF THE STORY SO WAIT FOR THE EPILOGUE. Also I will be telling you guys something at the END of the EPILOGUE so hopefully you will enjoy it (i'm not sure you're gonna care enough but whatever). Anyways SEND ME REVIEWS! I absolutely love to hear what you think! (even if it isn't good it doesn't matter) I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Sorry I'm using a lot of capitals, I just felt it need some capitals. Anyways I hope to see you when I post the epilogue!**


	21. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue I hope you enjoy! I don't own TMNT!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

I sat where I did everyday, on the ledge by the large pond. Sure the algae glowing brightly were a beautiful sight but it paled in comparison to her. I closed my eyes as the aching started in my chest. It had been two weeks since I left Harley with Bishop. Two weeks of waiting for her to return. I had imagined every possible way she would show up with a smile on her face as she saw me. The confidence I had in her, that she would come back, was starting to fade.

Soft footsteps crushed the soft grass around me. I heard it but it sounded a million miles away. There was nothing out of the ordinary about one of the others coming to check on me. They did it more than a few times a day, tried to talk to me, get me to eat more than a couple of bites. It was mostly my brothers or Jade. The mystery turtle sat cross-legged on the ground beside me and leaned against me. My eyes widened and labored breathing reached my ears. Turning my head I stared at the top of Kayla's. Her skin was still unhealthily pale but it was starting to turn back to its original colour. Much to Donnie's protest she wore her pads and her fans in her belt. Her mask tied around her eyes, which were pale but like her skin were slowly returning to normal.

"You should be in bed," I mumbled.

"So should you," she replied though deep breaths.

I sighed, Kayla was less forceful than the others but she knew how to get what she wanted. Wrapping an arm under her armpits I stood up, pulling her gently with me. She stood up slowly and almost unwillingly. She leaned more heavily against me and I led us back to the tree house. About halfway she had to stop and catch her breath. I bent down and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way to the tree line. She glared at me through her deep breaths.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You're just like Donnie," she whispered.

"What caring and worried?"

"More like overprotective and has a heart attack if I so much as twitch a finger," I chuckled.

We reached the tree house and the ladder that led up to the treetops. Beside the ladder was a large wooden platform connected to vines braided into a rope. I placed her on the platform on her stomach and stood beside her. Grabbing the loose end of the vine I started to pull, raising the platform slowly upwards.

"It's better than how he was when you were sick," I said.

Kayla didn't reply. We rode the rest of the way up in silence. When we reached the top I tied the platform to one of the branches and reached to pick Kayla up again. She slapped my hands away and used the vines to pull herself into a standing position. I walked forward and she wrapped an arm around my neck. Placing my arm around her waist I helped her across one of the bridges to her room. We quietly entered and I couldn't help but smile.

A small home made crib was placed beside the bed and inside Adira curled up with Donnie's mask curled around her fingers. Donnie was lying on his side in the middle of Kayla's bed. Looking over I noticed Kayla smiling as well, her eyes were shining with adoration. I helped her to her bed and helped her lie down. Her hand gripped mine before I could pull away and I was surprised by the ferocity in her eyes.

"She will come back," she whispered. I closed my eyes as another wave of pain washed over me.

"How do you know?"

"Because she promised you didn't she? She promised you she would come back,"

Her hand fell from mine as her eyelids drooped closed. I stood still, afraid that if I moved I would fall to pieces. Kayla, sinking into a deeper sleep, rolled over. Donnie unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She let out the smallest of content sighs. I took a deep breath and quietly left the happy family. Walking across the network of bridges I finally reached the familiar, honeycomb shaped building. I took another deep breath to calm myself.

"Guess I'm returning the favor," I muttered.

Walking inside I forced myself to not look around and quietly slipped into the bed. I closed my eyes and let Harley's scent surround me and drag me further under.

The sunlight shone through the leafy canopy and brightened my eyelids. I squinted and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. The movement stirred up the familiar scent and made me open my eyes. I was in Harley's room. Jumping out of bed I ran out of the door, hoping I didn't see anything. The last thing I needed now was to be reminded of her.

I let out a frustrated sigh and stalked towards the kitchen. Inside Jade, Raph, and Master Splinter were seated at the table eating breakfast. When I walked in Jade and Raph turned to me with surprised looks on their faces. Ignoring them I grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat beside Master Splinter.

"Good morning my son," he said without looking up.

"Good morning master," I replied politely. Raph was still staring at me with wide eyes. I looked up and raised an eye ridge. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," He shook his head and glared at me.

"Nice to know you haven't gone over the deep end," he replied.

"That means you get to check the defense system this morning," Jade said.

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently and finished my juice before putting the glass in the sink and leaving. I was glad I had something to keep her off of my mind. I quickly descended on the platform and started to run through the forest. Every few meters there was a type of trap hidden here and there. They were all empty. The work was mind numbing and perfect for me.

I was nearing the next trap when a surprised yelp echoed through the trees. Changing my course I headed for the source of the noise. Reaching the spot I hid in the shadow of a tree and scanned the area. One of the traps, a stolen cargo net, was hanging in the middle of the small clearing. Inside was a squirming mass of green. I took out my katana and prepared to fight whoever was caught.

"I don't remember setting up traps!" a panicked voice shouted. I froze, I knew that voice. A soft wailing filled the air.

"Oh no, no, Shh baby it's gonna be okay," another voice said soothingly.

I slowly stepped into the clearing and looked closer. There were three shapes, all different shades of green. I could see shells and a bright orange mask. Happiness pushed the dull aching away and I smiled for the first time in a while. I walked further into the clearing and the three turtles stopped squirming.

"Leo!" Mikey yelled.

The crying increased in volume and Amber slapped Mikey on the head. I chuckled and used my katana to cut open the net. Mikey slid through first, landing on his shell. I dropped my katana and quickly ran over as Amber fell through, something clutched protectively in her arms. I caught her before she could hit the ground and set her gently on her feet. She smiled and kissed my cheek before turning to Mikey. He scrambled to his feet and threw himself at me. My eyes widened and I fell backwards into the grassy clearing.

"Your back!"

I chuckled and hugged my youngest brother back before he stood up and helped me up. Once I was standing I turned to Amber who was glaring at me. I gave her a confused look until she stalked over and slapped me. I brought up a hand and held my stinging cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For leaving. But," she wrapped me in a gentle one-armed hug. "I'm glad you came back,"

When she stepped back I looked at the small turtle in her arms. It was a pale green, almost as pale as Kayla, with dark grey eyes and dark green spots. It looked up at me and smiled, showing off a small set of teeth.

"Who is this?" Amber looked down and giggled.

"This is Jacob-James our son,"

"Jacob-James?"

"Or JJ," Mikey replied. I smiled.

"Well I bet you I know five mutants who would want to meet JJ," I said. Mikey smiled but Amber gave me a confused look.

"Don't you mean six?" she asked. I looked away from her skeptical gaze.

"I'll explain when we get there,"

We walked silently through the forest and finally reached the tree house. We all stepped onto the platform and Mikey helped me pull it up to the tree house. Looking over I noticed Amber looking around with a relieved happiness, she looked like she was in the right place. We reached the top and stepped off the platform and into the kitchen. It was now full and lively with Adira, Donnie, and Kayla awake. When we walked in the room suddenly grew silent.

Everyone was frozen with shock. Then Jade jumped over the counter and ran into Amber, who maneuvered her baby out of the way. Mikey dutifully took the baby from Amber who then wrapped her arms around her older sister. What shocked everyone further was when Jade's shoulders started to shake. Her sobs filled the air and Amber only clutched her tighter, whispering in her ear.

The others broke out of their shocked poses and swarmed around Mikey and Amber, except for Kayla who sat and continued to feed Adira. Mikey smiled and gave Master Splinter an enthusiastic one-armed hug. When everyone had hugged Mikey and Jade had calmed down we all looked at them expectantly.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Where the hell have you been?" Raph shouted. JJ whimpered, drawing everyone's attention. "And who is that?" Raph added. Jade gasped and took JJ from Mikey's arms.

"That is JJ our son," Amber replied calmly. "And we haven't been anywhere,"

"Then where did you go when you left? And why come back now?" I asked.

"We just left the city. Actually we stayed at Casey's farm. April promised not to tell you guys," Mikey explained.

"And we've been planning to comeback for a while now, we really missed you guys, but we came back now because Mikey had a bad premonition when he was meditating,"

"Wait what? Mikey? _Meditating?_" Raph asked incredulously. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"It was how I dealt with you guys being gone. I trained," he shrugged his shoulders.

"And what about you guys?" Amber asked. She peered around Donnie's shoulder and her eyes widened. "Kayla!"

Pushing past everyone she enveloped the oldest girl in a tight hug. Kayla laughed and gently returned the hug. When Amber pulled away she looked her over with wide eyes and then noticed Adira drinking warm milk.

"Okay someone has to tell us what's been going on," Master Splinter stepped forward and indicated the kitchen table.

"You may want to sit,"

For the next hour or so we told them what had happened. They listened intently and by the time we finished Amber was pale and shaking. Mikey held JJ who had fallen asleep and looked worriedly at his girlfriend. She finally looked up at me.

"Well haven't you tried to go get her? Like a rescue mission?" she asked quietly. I looked at my feet.

"We've tried but Bishop just vanished. His hanger is completely empty," Jade replied.

"Well then-"

Just then a loud scream filled the air. Everyone looked around in surprise, too shocked to move. I jumped off the counter and ran outside, I knew that scream like it was my own. It suddenly stopped and a shower of leaves fell from the trees above me. I spun around, listening intently, but it was completely silent.

"HARLEY!"

"Leo!"

The cry was softened by the distance but it was enough for me. I took off running in the direction and realized it was coming from above me. Changing my course I headed for the platform on top of the trees. The vine hung there like an invitation and I jumped on it. It pulled me up through the tree leaves and I finally climbed onto the platform.

My breath caught in my throat. She was standing weakly on the other end of the platform. I stood frozen, but mentally shook myself and ran towards her. She took a step towards me and started to fall forward. I caught her and wrapped my arms around her tightly. Her breath tickled my shoulder and she slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Leo," she whispered.

I pulled away from her, keeping my arms around her. She looked tiredly up at me but there was a bright spark of triumph and love in her eyes. Her mouth spread in a lopsided smile making my breath catch.

"I came back," she whispered. Tears filled my eyes.

"I knew you would,"

With surprising strength she pulled my face down towards hers. I responded quickly and pulled her closer. She forgave me; I could feel it coming off of her in waves. For the first time in my life I had someone to depend on as much as my brothers depended on me; I had someone to go home too at the end of the day; I had someone I loved, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**OMG it's over. I have got to say I loved writing Ninja is spelt T.U.R.T.L.E and Turtle is spelt C.R.I.S.I.S for you! I really hope you have enjoyed reading them and you don't have to stop! I will keep these stories up forever so if you want to you can come back and reread them you can! Okay here is the thing I was going to announce (even if you don't care i'm announcing it anyways): I am giving you all permission to use my OC's (this includes Harley, Jade, Amber, Kayla, Adira, Astrid, and JJ) you can use them in fanfictions of your own or you can draw them or whatever you want but I want to see/read what you've done! Send me links to your pictures or stories because I would love to see what you do! I can't tell you all how lucky I am to have all of your support. So from me to you: THANK YOU! Without you all I wouldn't be the writer I am. Please tell me what you thought of this series or even anything you want! And don't forget to send me your amazing pieces!(writing or art). I love you all and hopefully I'll see you the next time I post a fanfiction!**


End file.
